A Gangster's A Gangster
by Sushigirl07
Summary: SF Chapter 22: The End. This fic has a philosophy all it’s own, it might be very angst but it is a true philosophy not a bohemian idealistic child’s fantasy but cold harsh reality,
1. Partnership

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: I don't own CB. Okay this is a slight AU before Bebop what if Faye walked into the Red Dragon and played Julia's role in Spike's and Vicious' life. One thing Vicious might seem occ a lil bit but it's before the whole evil thing so this is what I think he must have been like. Faye's a little more quick to give her love and trust to Spike because she didn't have that thing with Whiney or whatever his name is. 6/16/03 Okee this isn't the final of this chapter but I wanted to get it up cause the one that's up right now sux!  
  
They say the Red Dragon Syndicate is immortal and nothing can tear it apart but let me tell you there is one thing that shall tear it apart at the very seems and her name is Faye Valentine.  
  
Prolog:  
  
"clink"  
  
The ice in my shot glass chinked together as I placed it down on the varnished bar counter.  
  
"What's the matta?" the blond bartender asked leaning over the bar. I looked up at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear, my story is not for the faint of heart." I told her slouching even more in the barstool.  
  
"It's Thursday mornin, I don't got any other costumers so I got all the time in da world." I chuckled slightly  
  
"Her favorite day is Thursday that's why she's" I gulped feeling the heavy weight of my own words fall on my heart as if they were a thousand pounds each. "getting married today." I finished as the bartender pulled a stool from behind the counter and sat down.  
  
"Oh dear. Heartbreak. But hey that's my specialty. Oh, by the way my name is Julia." She said as I looked up.  
  
"Spike." I muttered my name as she filled my drink again.  
  
"So will ya tell me how this all started?" She asked. I closed my eyes drinking the shot feeling the burning liquor flow down my throat. After I swallowed it I cleared my throat and started my story.  
  
"They say the Red Dragon Syndicate is immortal and nothing can tear it apart but let me tell you something Julia, there IS one thing that shall tear it apart at the very seams and her name is Faye Valentine."  
  
Chapter 1: Partnership  
  
I sat lazily on a couch in the huge white work out room of the Syndicate head quarters. My lanky frame lay stretched out as I heard my best friends walk in.  
  
"Spike, Mao wants to see ya." Vicious told me sitting down on the couch tossing me a clean towel.  
  
"Why?" I asked indignantly taking the towel to my face and wiping some of the sweat away.  
  
"Something about a drug deal with one of the new recruits." He stopped and leaned in towards me. "I saw her and damn Spike is she fine!" Vicious closed his eyes and smiled. I stopped and slowly moved the towel down my face so I could look at him.  
  
"She?" I refused to work with women, they freaked out if anything went wrong or if they broke a nail or any of that feminine shit. They were just one big pain in the ass!  
  
"Yeah she, Spike." He said coldly standing up walking out of the room.  
  
"Shit." I muttered to my self standing up and walking to the changing room. I opened the large metal locker that had my name embossed on it in gold raised letters. I reached in and took out my normal clothes, a yellow shirt, blue jacket with matching pants and my syndicate trench coat like jacket. I put my shoes on last after hooking the gold ties of my coat to the other side. I stood up and walked out of the room and set off for Mao's office.  
  
"Sure took your marry time eh Spike?" Mao asked as I sat down in an oversized leather chair that sat in front of his large ebony desk. I took one of the cigars he offered as I sat down.  
  
"Sorry." I apologized to him as he hit a button on the desk. A buzzing noise sounded from the door as they opened revealing the most beautiful creature I have ever seen to this day.  
  
"Spike this is Miss Faye Valentine." Mao said.  
  
'A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.' I thought as I scaled up her body with my eyes. She was wearing black shorts and knee high leather boots and a black tank top and over that was the syndicate coat. I jumped up from the chair and stood in front of her smiling.  
  
"Miss Valentine." I said tilting my head slightly.  
  
"Sir. Spiegel I presume?" she said with a voice that betrayed her polite words.  
  
"Spike." I said as she moved closer to me swaying her hips slightly as she walked. Being the gentleman I sat back down after she had to be polite.  
  
"Now you two will be doing a simple drug deal with our sister syndicate, Black Draco. Premium Red eye." He told us the details, but I was hardly listening. I was too busy taking in Miss Valentine's jasmine sent.  
  
'Love at first sight.' I knew I had to have her, had to make her love, me had to be hers and she mine. But I could do that later now I had to work. I thought as I tried to redirect my attention to Mao.  
  
"Spike, Faye do you understand?" He asked as I nodded. He turned his head to Faye, "Miss Valentine, Spike is one of our best members and I hope he can "show you the ropes." He finished smiling as I looked at him a little embarrassed.  
  
"Thanks." I said as Faye stood up.  
  
"One moment Miss. Valentine. I would like to have a word with Spike before you two go."  
  
"Sure." She said walking out of the door still swaying her curved hips.  
  
"Spike I think you two would hit it off," his face turned to mock seriousness. "so be good and play nice." He chuckled as I smiled. I have always thought Mao to be like a father to me, a father that I never had. Mao was the man who took Vicious and I in and made us what we are today.  
  
"Setting me up now are we old man?" I asked as he patted me on the back still laughing.  
  
"You could say that Spike ma boy." He said sending me out of the room to Faye. I opened the door and spotted her sitting on a sofa in the waiting room.  
  
"Miss Valentine are you ready?" I asked looking down at her. She looked uncomfortable sitting upright and stiff on the taut off-white colored couch. From the look in her eye I could tell she wanted me just as bad as I wanted her. With a delicate nimble hand she pushed stray strands of deep violet hair behind her ear.  
  
"You can call me Faye." She said uncrossing her legs standing up and smiling. It was a beautiful smile, full of an unknown feeling. It was a strange and foreign emotion but an intriguing one never the less.  
  
Being a member of a deadly syndicate I was told never to get emotionally attached to anyone other wise I might end up dead. My heart raced while she continued to smile at me. I grinned back before she turned to leave for the parking garage. I followed walking next to her. On the way there she told me why she had decided to join such a feared and deadly syndicate.  
  
" You see simply I love danger and the wonderful rush of adrenaline you get when you doing something illegal." She admitted smiling mischievously. I knew exactly what she meant. I too loved the rush of adrenaline you get when pump lead into some turncoat bastard. When bullets fly by you threatening to take your life with every shot. Our world was one of drugs, money, sex, violence, and most importantly power. The power to strike fear into anyone's heart just by mentioning Red Dragon Syndicate or showing up in uniform. It was intoxicating and I loved it.  
  
This was another reason why I fell in love with my purple haired dangerous beauty. She was the same as me, strong willed, danger seeker, but somewhere under all that was someone who just wanted to be able to curl up in her loves arms and let everything melt away. All her troubles whisked away with a simple kiss.  
  
I told her about my past. About being an orphan. About how Mao had taken me in since my father had worked in the syndicate along side him. About never seeing my mother, "So the only thing left for me was the syndicate so Mao took me in." She looked over at me. I could feel her eyes searching my pained ones. Memories were flooding my mind of that horrible night when I became a member for life. My father died leaving me alone in this world. All of my memories were suddenly blown away when I felt a cold hand take mine and entwine its fingers with my own lean fingers. I looked down at my hand in Faye's and smiled sadly. She looked up at me. "What's that for?"" I asked squeezing her hand but not letting go.  
  
"You just looked sad.that's all." she said her voice trailing off. She looked away from me hiding behind a sheet of flawless straight hair. She tried to let go of my hand but I held it tight in mine. She turned back to me with a perplexed look on her face. I smiled sincerely as she looked down at my hand, then to my surprise she returned the squeeze and moved closer.  
  
We got the three hundred million woolongs from the main office and then made it to the garage. Faye put the case of money in the trunk as I got in to my red Mustang. Moments later she got in the passenger side. We sped off into the dark night to the Warf to meet the members of the Black Draco Syndicate.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
AN: That's all for now because it's 3:06am and I'm tired and plus I already updated my other fic so I can't think just now. I was going to just post the epilog but then I thought that people might get pissed so I added the first chapter. Okay PLEASE r and r! Type ya latta! O.o teehee 


	2. Money Makes The World Go Round

** A Gangsta's a Gangsta **

AN: I don't own anything and thank you everyone!!!!!!!! O.o this is for ya! And I made a lot of mistakes in the prior chapter I'm very sorry. And it was suppose to be 300 million woolongs. 

** *Money Makes The World Go Round* **

     "You got the woolongs?" A deep voiced shadow asked. I closed the door of my car after stepping out of it.   
     "Yeah, you got the _Red Eye_?" I asked moving to the back of the car to pop the trunk. Faye stood leaning against the side of the red car with her hands in her pockets.   
     "Yeah, 30 grams for three hundred million." The shadow replied as it moved into the light being cast from a near by street lamp. The voice belonged to a short man who was balding; he held a silver suitcase identical to the one I had pulled out of the trunk. "Okay we'll put the cases down at the same time then you come and get mine as I get yours." The man said putting the case down with a clink. I mirrored his actions as Faye straightened up. I took a step to the opposite suitcase as the man did the same. I reached the other case as he took mine and started to walk off with it not looking back. I opened the case quickly.   
     "That bastard" I yelled dropping the metal case and pulling out my gun as the man started running as fast as he could.   
     "What?" Faye yelled as I started running after the man.   
     "He was bull shitin' us!" I yelled at her as a sudden rain of bullets showered down on us. Faye dove under the car to escape the hailing lead. I heard her fire her gun and then an echoing thud as a body hit the ground and the sound of gunfire lightened.   
     I continued running after the man as I pulled out another gun from the inside pocket of my coat. He looked around just as the speeding bullet collided with his forehead. He fell with a soft thud as I walked over to the silver case that lay near his motionless body and picked it up swiftly. I turned back to Faye just in time to hear a blood-curdling scream.   
    "**Ahhhhh**!" Her cry echoed through the silent night as a bullet grazed her shoulder spurting blood through her jacket. A panicked look came to my face as I started shooting blindly at who ever had wounded her. I heard another thud, then the firing stopped abruptly. Faye sat slumped against the side of the car when I reached her.   
     "Faye are you ok?" I asked bending over to look at her shoulder through the ripped fabric.   
     "Yeah I think." She mumbled trying to stand. She fell back almost hitting the car with her head but I caught her just in time.   
     "Where do you live? I can drive you home." I offered as she looked away from me frowning.   
     "Umm…" She bit her lower lip nervously. "I kinda don't have a place right now..." She trailed off giving some explanation about not having enough money.   
     "Oh." I said standing up with her leaning against me. I had my arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling. I started to help her walk around to the passenger side. "Umm, well I guess you can stay with me, just for tonight. I got a couch you can sleep on." I told her as she suddenly stopped walking with me. She looked up with puzzled emerald eyes.   
     "Why? Why would you do something like that? Open your home to someone you just met." She though for a second and then got a disgusted look on her face. "You're trying to get me in bed with ya!" She accused me turning away.   
     "**WHAT**?" I yelled. Yeah sure I had wanted that to happen eventually after I got to know her! She turned back around almost losing her balance.   
     "And here I though you were a _nice _ guy." She looked down at her feet.   
     "Faye, I would never do that, I wouldn't even think of doing that!" I told her placing my hands gently on her shoulders making her look at me.   
    "Oh so now I'm not good enough for fro boy!" she yelled throwing her hands up dramatically.   
     'Can't win can you?' I thought looking bewildered. "Huh, fro boy? NO Faye your very attractive and I mean that! But I would wait to get to know you before I even tried any "funny business."" I told her truthfully trying to express it in my voice. Apparently I had done that right because her face softened.   
     "You would?" She asked in utter disbelieve.   
     "Of course." I told her as she smiled that same sweet smile from before. It sent a strange warm n' fuzzy feeling through my entire body as she moved closer to me. She pressed her head against my chest hugging me tightly.   
     "Thank you." She whispered against my clothes. I didn't know what she was so grateful for, but I slowly hugged her back being careful of her arm. I bent my head down and whispered in her ear.   
     "Welcome Faye." she hugged me tighter before letting go.   
     "They say in this business you should never get emotionally attached." She said looking up at me with suddenly sad eyes.   
     "There are always exceptions to the rules." I told her with a smirk. She got in to my car as I walked around to the other side. She tried to lay back on the seat with her eyes closed as she carefully took off the over coat. She held her wound tightly with a soft pale hand. "I'll tell you when we get there." She went a little limp but continued breathing. My best guess was she had fallen asleep or blacked out.   
     As I drove to my apartment down the dingy streets I thought about what would and what could happen if I fell for her. But I had already done that so I couldn't really stop my own fate. But I don't believe in fate, I have free will over my own body and feelings but love is something no one can every control. no matter how cocky. 

***Spike's Apartment***

     I picked Faye's sleeping body out of the car. I turned away and kicked the door closed with the heel of my boot. I had parked my car across the street from my apartment building so I could use the elevator instead of having to climb all those stairs with a sleeping Faye in my arms. She was clutching my neck so hard I couldn't breath.   
     "Fa-aa-ye let **GO**!" I hardly got out just before she let go and turned her head the other way. I gasped for air as I started walking to the lobby doors.   
    "Nice catch Mr. Spiegel." Harry the doorman said winking at me and giving me the "thumbs up." I smiled back sarcastically as he held the door open.   
     "Thanks." I muttered waving to him as I walked over to the elevator and took it up to the 7th floor. I whistled carelessly walking the rest of the way to my room. I some how managed to get the key from my pocket and into the lock then unlock it and open door and still not drop Faye all at the same time. I flipped the light switch on closing the door with my foot. I walked to the couch in the middle of the dimly lit room laying her down on it. I walked to my room and into the bathroom to get a first aid kit.   
     "Lucky it only grazed ya." I whispered to Faye knowing she couldn't hear me in dreamland. I poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab and cleaned the wound as Faye's face twisted in pain but she never woke nor cried out. I smiled at her strength. 'Yup this is the girl for me.' I though as I wrapped a clean cloth around the now sterilized wound. I tied it before standing up and stretching. I turned to go to my room when I heard a small thank you from Faye. I looked over my shoulder at her still sleeping form. "Hmm?" I muttered continuing to my room to get a blanket for her. I found a blue fuzzy one on my bed and brought it back to the couch and laid it on Faye's sleeping form.   
    I turned to go back to my room but stopped and looked at the coat hanger where an old trench coat hung still. I nodded my head to it and touched it as I continued my way to bed. This had been my ritual since I could remember. 

***Morning***

     I opened the fridge door in my kitchen when I heard a small moan. I closed the door slightly to see a half wake Faye standing leaning against the kitchen doorframe.   
     "Well good morning sleeping beauty. You better wake up because we have to get back to the office to tell them what happened last night." I told her as she staggered to the counter in the middle of the small room and picked up my coffee cup and chugged the remaining liquid.   
     "Ahhh!" She smiled wearily then, "Yup ok! I'll go grab my coat. But _you_, you need to get dressed." She said quickly as the caffeine went directly into her system.   
     "_Huh_?" I asked only catching half of what she had said.   
     "You need to get dressed!" She said again smiling before turning on her heel.   
     "But I _am_." I yelled then looking down, 'oh!' I thought as I saw my purple boxers, running to my room I yelled at her for not mentioning it sooner.   
     "I was asleep!" She yelled back in defense as I walked out wearing my clothes.   
     "Okay, Okay, sorry. Now lets go." I said picking up my keys and walking out the apartment door followed by Faye.   
     "So what are they going to do about the bad deal?" She asked as I got in the car.   
     "Well I killed the guy so done with that, but as for the Black Draco I think we might do more than get pissed." She looked out the window.   
     "Like what?" she asked excited.   
     "Well normally when a syndicate double crosses the Red Dragon they don't last very long, if you get what I mean." I told her seeing the excited smile etched on her face.   
     "Who do you think they'll ask to take care of the job?" She asked as I smiled at her.   
     "Either Vicious or myself."   
     "I hope Vicious, who ever he is." She moved closer to me laying her head on my shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt." I looked at her with sweet eyes.   
     'I guess this is what they mean by emotionally attached and why it's bad for people in my profession. You see if you love someone you might act stupid and sacrifice your self or others in order to save that person.' I thought smiling sadly at her knowing I did have feelings for her. The same she had for me.   
    "If I do I don't want you to worry okay." I told her in a serious voice as she sighed. 

***Mao's Office***

     "They _almost fucking ripped_us **OFF**!" I screamed at Mao waving my hand at Faye's shoulder, "and the guy had back up in case we found out. Which we did!" Mao looked down at his desk frowning. He lifted his finger to a button and asked if the secretary would send Vicious in.   
     "Mao?" Vicious' voice asked as he walked in to the room. I looked over my shoulder still red with anger. I could see Vicious asking what happened with his eyes as he then looked to Faye. I saw the expression in his eyes change. They softened to a way I had never seen before. Almost like the way when I looked at her.   
     'What the hell?' I thought as Vicious smiled at Faye. I turned my head to Faye to see her smiling, it wasn't the same as when she had smiled at me it was almost forced. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding as Mao spoke up.   
     "Vicious I have called you in to do a job for me. The Black Draco Syndicate double crossed us and you know what that means." Mao said sadly he hated this part of his job, as for Vicious this was what he lived for.   
     I saw the demonic glint in his eye as he nodded. I still couldn't stop thinking about the way he had looked at Faye. It set my soul on fire to see another man give Faye that look, that look of adoration, lust, hunger, affection and love. I didn't own Faye and only knowing her for a small while I knew she was a free spirit and no one would ever own Faye Valentine. But someone could love her. And that person was going to be me, not Vicious! 

************************************************************************ 

AN: I hope you like this chapter, sorry if it's short. Hehehe if Faye doesn't love Vicious why is she getting married to him and not Spike? Well read more and find out. 


	3. A Week Is All We Have

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: Ooops I gave something away! Teehee well it doesn't ruin anything if you beloved readers. Ohh yes and Blooknaburg. Strife21, and Emerald Mist thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the sweet reviews! Well all I'm gonna say is people need time to set up a huge bomb in a privet building. This chapter doesn't really show more of the plot, it's about Spike and Faye's relationship. Strife21 I'm sorry if this relationship goes fast but I it won't go far. It's just that they only get to know each other for a week and that might give stuff away so I'm going to shut up. (if you know what I mean) Just good old fashion Sushigal fluff!  
  
*One Week Is All We Have*  
  
*Monday*  
  
"We'll act like nothing happened with the Black Draco and in one week, Vicious, you'll detonate the C4 explosives and that will be that." Mao said dusting the palms of his hands to show what he meant. "I can get that amount in a matter of hours." Vicious said before turning around to leave. "Wait Spiegel and Valentine will help you." Vicious stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head over his shoulder, "Valentine?" He asked questionably. "Oh this is Miss Faye Valentine." Mao said pointing to Faye as I looked at Vicious' expression change once more from a demonic glint to an adoring look. "Oh. Welcome to the Red Dragon Syndicate then Miss Valentine." He said nodding to Faye smiling like I'd never seen before. "Well come on." Vicious said waving his hand to us. I looked over to Faye as we fallowed Vicious to his office.  
  
"Just wait here I've got a few phone calls to make." Vicious told us pointing to some chairs. "Okay." I said walking over to the chair and slumped down on it. Faye fallowed me and sat on a near by seat. "How long have you known him?" She asked not looking up from the floor. "Ever since I can remember. We've always been the best of friends." I trailed off thinking about that look he had given Faye. I thought I must have been going crazy because Vicious would never be interested in a woman. He's too loyal to the Syndicate to disobey a single rule, but then again I thought I was too. 'We are still friends right Vicious? Not even a woman can break that friendship? Right?' I thought questionably in my head as I looked up at Faye. "That's nice. To always have someone to fall back on." She said looking up at me. Our eyes locked as she smiled at me. Her smile was genuine and not fake as before when she looked at Vicious. This one was directed at me. I smiled back, "Yeah it's nice." I broke the gaze looking at Vicious' office. All the sudden the door opened and Vicious walked out with his pockets full of something. "Ready? The guy'll be here in 5 min lets go." He said starting to walk but stopped to wait for Faye. "Miss Valentine." He held out his arm. Faye looked at it confused but took it anyway. I clenched my teeth as they started walking ahead of me. 'Why am I so jealous, this can't just be lust then can it.' I thought looking down at my clenched fists and shoved them in my jacket. Vicious was up there flirting with the Faye. I could bear it. "It's gotta be the real thing then." I whispered to my self as Faye looked over her shoulder at me and I looked up at the same time. She smiled at me strangely for someone in her position. She was smiling playfully and winked at me before turning back around. I love that about Faye no matter what she's always so alive and energetic. I grinned like an idiot as we walked into the west parking lot. 'At least I know her feelings. Vicious will be crushed. But for him it might just be an infatuation.' I thought as we walked thru the lot.  
  
All the sudden a clanking of a metal door rang thru the silence and a ship appeared in a docking lot on the right side of the lot. A man was leaning against the orange ship. "You got the red eye?" He asked holding out a black case, which I could only guess had the C4. "Here." Vicious said pulling out three vials of red eye and handing them to the man and taking the black suitcase. "If you need anything else Vicious just give me a ring." The man said before jumping into his ship and blasting backward out of it and flying up into the sky.  
  
*Tuesday*  
  
I yawned as I stretched my back and arms. "What are you doing we have to go Mr. Yellow Boxers." An annoying voice can in my room. "Do you like knowing the colors of my boxers?" I asked her not turning around and grabbing my pants. "No but I like seeing you cute ass in them." She said, that made me turn around. I growled at her to get out of my room. "Faye OUT NOW GOT IT!" The only reason I was acting like this to her was because after the man had left Vicious had kissed Faye and she hadn't done anything to stop him. He could have killed Vicious for laying a finger on Faye. When I saw him press his lips to hers my blood boiled and it took all my strength to not run to him and strangle him there and then. What was I thinking thought Vicious and I we were like brothers. But people say love makes you do things you never would have done before. I picked up my yellow shirt and pulled it on. I put the tie around my neck but didn't tie it. I walked out of my room to see Faye waiting out side of it patiently. I walked past her but she touched my shoulder that sent a cold shiver through my arm but when it hit my heart it turned warm as she turned me around. "What Faye?" I asked not changing my expression. "You didn't tie your umm tie." she said picking up on end of the tie and lopping it around the other to tie it. As she did this I closed my eyes and took in her lovely jasmine sent. I felt her slip the tie in my now closed jacket and I opened my eyes. Faye looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks." I said before turning to go to the door. "It didn't mean anything." Faye whispered as I continued walking to my car. She ran up to me and looked up at me. I just looked ahead as I spotted my car and got in.  
  
*In The Car*  
  
I drove in the silence as Faye looked at me. "Spike?" she asked as I looked at her for the first time since it happened. "What?" I said turning my attention back to the road. "It didn't mean a thing I don't give a damn about that..man!" She said emotionally. "He forced me to kiss him." Then I turned to her sharply, "Well you didn't do a damn thing to STOP IT!" I yelled at her speeding up. "I COULDN'T!" she yelled back as I turned a sharp left. "What ARE you talking about???" I yelled back pulling into the parking lot. "I was FREADED! OKAY!" She yelled back slamming the door after getting out. "Don't do that to my car." I snarled back. We kept fighting about it the entire time to Vicious' office.  
  
"I think you jealous." Faye said looking at me in the eye. "And if I am?" I asked looking at the strange playful glint in her eyes. I cocked an eyebrow as she moved closer to me. She looked to the side, "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" She asked turning back to me. "I don't know?" I said stupidly missing her intent completely. "God does a girl have to do everything her self!" she cried lifting her hands in the air dramatically. I looked at her puzzled. "Huh Faye are y-" I was cut off at the sudden movement of Faye. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and tilled her head up to mine and pressed her ruby red lips to mine. I was so stunned that I didn't react at first but then I found my arms come to her waist and pull her closer. Her tongue brushed itself against my lips as I opened them. "I know I've only known you for like 3 days. I've never been one to believe in Love at first sight but," Faye said stopping for a moment. "But?" I asked. Faye moved her face to my ear. "I think I might just be fallin' for you Spike Spiegel." She whispered as her hot breath sent more waves of warm chills through me. I turned my head to hers and smiled at her. "That's nice to know Miss. Valentine." I told her before catching her lips in my in a passionate kiss.  
  
Little did I know then that Vicious had stepped out of his office just in time to see the second kiss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry about this chapter being so short! Please forgive me but last night I had a literally blinding headache and I couldn't write at all so I wrote this chapter quickly because I had wanted to post yesterday. But I CAN'T wait to do the next chapters, the next chapter is called: Just Three More Days. 


	4. Just Three More Days

AN: Heheeh back for more eh? Well If you want to know Vicious initial reaction you'll have to wait because I would be to awkward if he ran up to Spike and Faye, plus it would a. ruin my plot and b. make it hard for them to work together with the "project" but the "project" will have everything to do with hi "reaction." Okay go here to see a really cool drawing I did for this fic, it's like a movie poster type thing! http://sushigirl07.tripod.com/virdansdracodoujinshi/id10.html  
  
*Just Three More Days* *Tuesday*  
  
(This lil part is from Spike now knowing and thinking about how Vicious must have felt seeing them) Vicious must have felt what I had felt when I saw him kiss Faye. But Vicious is not a man to run up and break people apart boldly, he's a man that goes around their backs and sets up a devious way to get back at them.  
  
I broke the kiss when I heard a small click of a door closing, or was it opening. I let go of Faye immediately as she did the same. We looked at the office door as it opened slowly. Vicious walked out with a vacant look on his face holding three roles of blue paper. "I have the building schematics and blue prints." He said holding up the papers. "Great lets look at them and make a plan." Faye said taking one and walking into Vicious' office. I walked in after her. I could have sworn I felt his eyes burning a hole in my back. "I think we can go in at night since we are "friends" with the syndicate we all have clearance to get in." Vicious said closing the door behind us. "Okay but do we just waltz in and place a bomb in a building?" Faye asked sarcastically as I sat down on a chair in front of Vicious' desk. He walked behind his desk and sat down looking at the blue print Faye hand rolled out on the table. "You see I think even though we have clearance they'll know something is up so we still have to be hush hush." Faye said pointing to a west door that was hidden in an alley. "I think we can enter that way and miss all the main corridors but still plant the bombs. And you see that the west side is it's weakest side because all the massive construction is on the north and south side. That's because of natural disasters, but if we take out the west side the rest of the building should, by the laws of gravity, collapse and implode so not neighboring buildings get ruined." She finished as I felt my jaw drop. "How do you know all this?" I asked seeing the same mystified look on Vicious. "I used to be an architect." She said smiling and rolling the paper back up to show us another way of exploiting the building's weak points.  
  
*Wednesday*  
  
A plan had been set up and we would be planting the bombs on Thursday night after everyone had left. Wednesday was our day to prepare. It started off went Faye woke me up with a glass of cold water. "AHHHHHH!" I gasped sitting up immediately after the cold water had touched my face. "I'M UP I'M UP!" I yelled jumping out of bed knocking Faye over. "Hey nice one klutzy boy!" She said sarcastically as I helped her up. "Sorry Faye." I whispered a little embarrassed. "Okay well I think we're gonna "make" the bombs today so we have to get there on time." She said handing me my shirt and pants. "I'll be in the kitchen Mr. Green Boxers." She said walking out of my room. "You do like to know don't you." I called after her pulling my pants on and falling over. "Damn it." I muttered standing back up and putting my shirt on. "Hehehe." She giggled coming back in with a steaming cup. She handed me it and waited as I drank down the coffee. "What?" I asked finishing it and looking at her. "Nothing." She smiled and walked to me. "That was the last of the coffee. That's all." She said a little sad but I could tell she truly wasn't at all sad. "Oh sorry." I said grinning as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I just wanted a little." She whispered closing her eyes and tilting her head up to mine as I closed my eyes and kissed her. I felt my arms encircle her waist as I pulled her closer to me. She broke the kiss smiling playfully, "I only wanted a little." She winked and walked out of the room to the front door. "Hey Faye wait!" I yelled hearing her pick up my keys.  
  
"I'm the ONLY one who DRIVES the 'STANG!" I yelled at her trying to grab the keys as she ran behind the car. "I'll key it!" she screamed back holding the keys to the side of my 'baby.' "NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled giving in. "Fine but if you get a ticket it's your own damn fault." I said getting in. "YES!" I heard her cry before getting in her self. I quickly grabbed the seatbelt after she fiercely backed out of the space I had parked. "Okay how fast do you think this thang can go?" she asked flooring the car. "FAYE!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as she sped off towards the office.  
  
Well I have to give it to Miss Speed Daemon she can drive! We got there in record time. Even Vicious wasn't there yet. "Faye this is creeping me out." I said walking through the practically deserted halls. "Don't be so whimpy." She said poking me in the arm. "What?" I asked loudly as it echoed through the halls. "Never mind come on Spike this way." She said pulling me down a strange corridor. "I've never been here." I said trailing off looking at the weird paintings on the wall of angels and holy depictions. "Umm Vicious said to meet him in the conference room on the holy side of the building. I'm guessing this is it." She said pointing to the paintings. At the end of the dimly lit hall was a door. It was tall and menacing and it creaked as I opened it. Inside it looked like a laboratory of some sort. The bottles and flasks where covered in cobwebs. Faye started coughing as I opened the door wider trying to get fresh air in. I found a light switch and turned it on. The laboratory was huge it must have been the size of the hall we had walked down. "I'm glad you found it." A cold voice echoed from the corridor. 'Vicious.'  
  
"And you see you connect the red wire with the green on and plug it in here and instantly you've got yourself a nice big ol' bomb!" Vicious said holding up the C4 explosive he had just made as a model for us to fallow. "Okay." I said picking up the wires and trying to do what Vicious had just done but all I got was a face full of smoke. "Damn it!" I yelled seeing that Faye had done it perfectly and I was sitting here face black and shirt black from smoke. I heard her giggle as I turned to her. "You think this is funny Miss Valentine?" I asked with a straight face. I then heard Vicious snicker. "Vicious?" I asked cocking my head to see him and raising an eyebrow, not that you could tell. "Yes Mr. Spiegel?" he asked with a now strait face. "Are you two laughing at me?" I asked sitting up. "No never." Faye said grinning innocently. "Really?" I asked slowly taking my black coated hands from behind my back. "Really!" she said closing her eyes and smiling. That's when I spotted my chance. I quickly stood up and grabbed Faye's face and covered her entire face in the black soot. She gasped as I turned to Vicious and hugged him. "AAAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed letting go of a now covered Vicious and turning to see Faye's stunned face. 'SMACK' I felt Faye's hand whip across my face leaving a red mark on my left cheek. She ran out the creaky door and got half way down the corridor before I caught up with her. "Faye I'm sorry I was just joking around." I said touching her shoulder afraid at how she might react.  
  
She whirled around and grabbed my neck. "I had to get away from the creepy room okay." She said smiling and pulling me to her, kissing me fiercely on the lips. "Oh." I said into the kiss as she pushed her tongue against mine. I turned my head as she did the same and pushed her tongue deeper. I pulled away from her, "Vicious." I whispered so it wouldn't echo. "I know." She said pressing her finger to my lips and kissing my cheek quickly before whipping off the lipstick on my face and lips. She walked back to the room as I fallowed grinning.  
  
Faye and I got tired at around 2 am but Vicious said that we weren't done yet but that he'd finish. So Faye and I left him to make the rest of the C4 explosives completely unaware of how foolish we were to let him finish making them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO foreshadow foreshadow foreshadow! I love foreshadowing. Okay I stopped there because I thought that was a cool place to leave off let you hang there for about a day. Well okay I'll let ya'll know what the next chapter will be called: The Day Of Rescanning 


	5. The Day Of Reckoning

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: Hehheeheh Today is the day of reckoning for the Black Draco Syndicate! Teehee this chapter will go down with a blaze of hellfire! Well read on at your own risk of being burned to a crisp. _~ Oh yeah please review I LOVE hearing from ya'll And it helps me write faster teehee.  
  
*The Day Of Reckoning*  
  
*Thursday*  
  
The black truck moved effortlessly down the vacant streets of Mars. The tall black sleek building of the Black Draco Syndicate loomed over the street. The sky was full of starts that looked like diamonds glisten against the inky blackness. I looked out of the passenger window from the van into the cloudless sky. Vicious was driving into the alley that Faye has specified. She sat in the back of the truck wearing a huge backpack full of the explosives, it made my so nervous to know that the woman I loved was in the back of this truck with about 30 pounds of C4 strapped to her back. But then again we all were going to be going into that building wearing about 30 to 40 pounds of C4. "Okay We're here get out." Vicious said as I quietly stepped out of the van and walked around to the back to get Faye. Vicious walked to the west door that was hidden by the dark. I opened the back doors on the van and help Faye step down. "Thanks." She said kissing my cheek and walking to the wall of the building. She held up some sort of computer chip like thing. "What's that?" I asked after getting out my backpack. "A computer chip my friend Edward made for me. It'll disable all the cameras for two hours and make the halls appear vacant." She said pushing a button as a blue shock ran up the black building sending Faye backwards into me. "Damn!" she whispered as Vicious opened the door. "Come on." He said motioning for us to fallow with his heavy backpack making it hard to move his arm. Faye climbed off me and stood up dusting her self off. "Gross." I muttered looking at my pants that were now covered in black slim. "Shut up Spike!" Vicious hissed as he walked into the building. Faye was waiting buy the door for me. I imitated Vicious' face but kept quiet while walking to Faye. She hit my shoulder to make me stop. "Oh no I think you broke it!" I cried in mock pain but only loud enough so Faye could hear it. "Shut up ya big baby!" she said trying not to laugh as we fallowed Vicious into a long hallway.  
  
We walked down the lengthy dimly lit hall setting a explosive every 100 feet or so. "Is this too much?" I asked Vicious as he put another bomb up. "No." he replied immediately. It was strange how he said it like I was accusing him of some sort of wrongdoing. "Okay I was just checking." I said as we finished the hall and turned to the one next to it. If Faye was right about the west side building theory we only needed to put up the next hall, but Vicious sent us to do the next hall and he went to do the hall after that.  
  
"Faye?" I whispered as she put up an explosive. "Yeah?" she asked taking the next bomb I handed her. "They won't know what hit them will they?" I asked starting to feel a heavy weight on my soul. "Yeah." she said frowning. I had never felt that horrible weight on my soul before. 'What if there were to people in this building that where in love just like Faye and myself. I would be the one responsible for tearing their very lives from their bodies. That guilt was killing me. I felt Faye's hand take mine and squeeze it tightly. I looked at her. "Spike don't worry." She said pulling me down the hall putting up more explosives. 'They tried to double cross us, the tried to KILL Faye!' I thought anger mounting on top of guilt. 'It's there own fault.' Faye pulled me closer to her as she finished with that side of the hall. "We're going to the other side then we'll meet you in the van. Got it Vicious." I said holding the mic to my mouth as Vicious gave me the okay. Faye finished the other side and we went to the van.  
  
*Van Hour Later*  
  
"What's taking him so long he's only got about 30 minuets left before the cameras come back online." I said looking at the door on the west side of the sleek black building. "I'm not sure but there is something unsettling about him. He took the most amount of C4 didn't he?" She asked pointing to our backpacks. "Yeah. Hmm weird." I said brushing it off. "Okay lets go!" Vicious said slamming the door behind him as he ran out of the building. I ran around the van to the passenger seat as Faye closed the back doors. We sped off into the dark night as if we had never been there. "What were you doing?" I asked Vicious as he took of his now completely empty backpack. "Just finishing." He said with a cold cruel air in his voice as he stopped in front of my apartment building. "Thanks." I said getting out and helping Faye from the back. "See ya tomorrow Vicious I called as he drove off.  
  
"Hi Harry." Faye said flirtatiously winking at the red doorman. "Evening Mr. Spiegel and Miss Valentine." He said opening the door as Faye took my arm. I smiled at the man as he closed the door behind us. "Warmth." Faye moaned whirling around in the lobby as the heat touched her face. "It was really cold out there." She said as we walked to the elevator. "I'm surprised that it hasn't snowed." She said excitedly. "It never snows on Mars." I told her solemnly. She frowned as we got off. "Really?" She asked as I opened my apartment door. "Yup the only time was about 300 years ago." I told her as she took off a heavy black coat resembling the Syndicate style coats. "Ever since I was a child I've wanted to have my wedding in the snow." She said with a far off look of ecstasy on her face. I smiled at her while I lit a fire in the fireplace. (he's rich cause of the syndicate so he can have a fireplace if he damn well wants one ok. J/K sorry. _~) She looked at the flames as they licked the edges of the chimney. "Really?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch facing the fire. The light from the flames danced and played across her face as I looked at her. "Yup. It just seems so romantic to me." She said snapping out of her slight trance and look up at me. "Well it might just snow for someone as beautiful as you." I told her grinning. She hit my chest playfully. "If that isn't a line I don't know what is." She smiled placing her head on my chest. I looked over at the chair and reached for the blanket that was laying on it. I got it and placed it over Faye and myself. "Goodnight." I whispered to her. "Goodnight Mr. Green Boxers." She mumbled falling asleep.  
  
*Friday Morning, At The Site** *site meaning Black Draco Syndicate Building  
  
Faye was sitting on a bench across the street from the building as I sat in a café on the same block so I could see both her and the building. Vicious was standing outside the café looking around like a lost tourist. He held a remote like thing in his hand concealed by a map he was holding. "Ready?" I asked as Vicious pretend he spotted the right way to go. "Yup, Faye go." He said walking away from the building while Faye stood up and turned down the street also away from the building. I looked up and said goodbye to the Black Draco Syndicate. "How I curse that name now." I turned to leave as a loud crash and tinkle of glass echoed through my head and I was blasted to the ground as glass shards dug themselves into my back and hands. I stiffly move looking over my shoulder. The building hadn't imploded it had EXploded. But the only way that could have happened was if Vicious had put to much C4. That's why he took so long with all the C4! The buildings wrecked was flying through the air, steal beams moving in the wind as if they were leaves in fall. One stray beam hit the building next to the syndicate building and caused the tall and unbalanced building to fall over. Because of the domino affect that building hit the next which, caused the next to do the same and suddenly the entire city block was gone. I watched in horror as the black, tall, splendid building was reduced to ruble. I had just taken countless live but all I could think about was Faye. I looked at the one grand street and saw nothing. Zero. Zilch. Naught. It was as if the buildings had never stood there the lives that had inhabited them had never existed. The only thing left there to remember them by was numerous tons of wreckage and body counts. It was horrible. The building was only half of what it had used to be and people were screaming everywhere all I could hear was screaming. It wouldn't stop. I couldn't breath I couldn't hear my self-thing over top of the screams of pain and anguish. I had to get out of there I had to see if Faye was all right. 'Faye!' I thought standing up slowly trying to run but when I flexed my muscles it only drove the glass deeper so with every agonizing step I took I got closer to Faye.  
  
I saw her face down on the street behind the café. I looked at her panicked but she moved and stood up a little shaken but fine. "S-s-p-pike. What happened?" she asked running to me. "Why did it explode?" she ask in a voice that was full of remorse. "Vicious." That's all I had to say and she understood. "I see. That explains everything." She said looking at me. "Spike are you all right?" she asked panicked walking around me to see the glass. "Oh my God Spike!" she yelled walking to face me. "You look like a frikken porcupine." She said placing her hand on her hips. "Oh thanks Faye." I said as she started to spin out of focus and double. "Whoa!" I said reaching out as suddenly everything went black..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: Okay I know short again but if I put what happened next I would be bad and I don't want to be a bad writer. *GRIN* You'll find out in the next chapter why Faye ain't with Spike anymore and with Vicious. I hate that sob so frikken much especially in this story! Ooooo he's so evil. Okay the next chapter will be called : Blame Hey that's my first one word chapter but it's a TELL ALL chapter! 


	6. Blame

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: See reviewing did work I wrote this in 3 hours! I'm obsessed I can't stop! HELP! okay here's what all ya'll been craving for a tell all chapter! But it might be tell all but I'm still gonna leave ya hangin! Because if any of you've seen "Keeping The Faith" it starts the same way, kinda. But all I'm saying is the wedding hasn't taken place yet in "present" day for Spike. I'm going to use a lil quote from the series.  
  
*Blame*  
  
'My lips might not be the first to touch yours.' A haunting melody sang through my head being sung by a heavenly voice.  
  
'My hands might not be the first to hold yours.'  
  
The golden cords of the sad melody wrapped around my soul squeezing it with a comforting warmth.  
  
'My eyes might not be the first you've lost your self in.'  
  
It continued to sing as I started to regain feeling.  
  
'But I will always love you.' I opened my eyes with a great deal of effort to see a smiling face looking over me. I looked at her and smiled weakly lifting my hand up to her face. "Just like that..sing for me." I whispered to her my voice cracking as she smiled. "I'm glad to see your up." She whispered standing up and moving away humming the tune from before. My eyes rolled over to see I was in my apartment. "Faye?" I asked my voice regaining some strength. "Yeah Spike?" she asked popping her head back in my room. "Have you seen Vicious since the explosion?" She looked a little worried. "No." She said looking at the floor. "Why?" "Never mind." Is said trying to brush the horrible feeling I got in the pit of my stomach away. "Okay well here drink this it should help." She told me walking to my bed with a steaming cup of something. "Aww Faye what's in this?" I asked trying not to breath. "Shut up and drink it!" she yelled softly pushing the fowl smelling stuff in my face. I closed my eyes and took the cup. "GULP" "YUCK FAYE!" I yelled after swallowing a mouth full of the stuff. "Okay that's all you need and you should be good as new. I'm going to go get some stuff for dinner are you okay by your self?" She asked picking up my keys. "But it's MY car Faye." I said frowning as she grinned and replied, "I know." "I'll be fine." I muttered as she skipped off.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK* "I'll be there in a sec. Hold ON!" I screamed trying to get up my back shooting white-hot pain through my whole body. "Ahhh." I growled gritting my teeth as I opened the door. There was the devil himself, Vicious. He was leaning against the doorframe looking at me grinning demonically. "Hello Spike." He said moving quickly shoving me into the apartment against a wall. "Ahhhhhhh!" I chocked as my back collided with the wall. "I have a proposal." He said tightening his grip around my throat. I started to cough but he just continued. "If you confess to the bombing then I won't kill Miss Valentine." "You wouldn't!" I cried as he lifted up on chin cutting me off. "Don't be so naive." He screamed. "But you like her Vicious!" I chocked back as he let me down slightly. "Not enough to spare her life if it means taking the blame." I knew he was telling the truth. He was a monster I see that now I don't know who he is now. Certainly not the Vicious I was best friends with since before I can remember. He had change and not for the better. I had to do it to save Faye, it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved. I understand that now and so, I took a deep breath, well not really because I could hardly breath. I looked Vicious in the eye, "Fine you've got yourself a god damn scapegoat." I said with all the defiance I could muster looking into Vicious' cold hard eyes.  
  
He let go of my throat and let me fall to the grown in a heap of angst. I heard him move pulling something out of his pocket then, "I've got your guy here officer." He cringed as he said that hoping Faye wouldn't come back in time to see me taken away in cuffs. "What's going on?" my eyes widened as I heard Faye's tender voice break the icy silence. I heard a crash as she dropped her bag of groceries and ran over to me. "Spike, Spike what happened? Are you hurt. You god damn ass hole Vicious." She said the last part looking away from me. "I didn't do anything here. Your boy is the one who rigged the bomb to explode." He said coolly. I could look at Faye's face but I could hear the tears in her voice. "Spike is this true I thought Vicious did it? Spike?" she asked panicked touching my chin trying to get me to look her in the eyes. But I hit her hand away as I stood up using the wall to help me. "Yeah, I forced Vicious to do it because I didn't want you to know." I told her emotionless. My voice flat as a siren sounded on the streets below. "That would be the police Spike. Nice knowin ya." He said as a cop ran in with his gun out fallowed by others. "Sir. Your under arrest for the bombings of the Draco building and the countless murders." He yelled grabbing my shoulder slamming me against the wall shoving my face into it. "Stop it he's hurt!" Faye yelled tears streaming down her face as I felt her touch for the last time as she reached out to my face. The cop stopped and pulled me from the wall. Faye ran to me and pulled me against her tightly before she pulled back. She looked at me with pleading eyes and for the last time her lips touched mine before the cop pulled me back. But I managed to whisper to her, "Faye I love you." She broke down in tears and fell to the floor leaning against the same wall I had. The last glimpse I saw of her was Vicious trying to hold her but she just kicked him away.  
  
*A Week Later, After being sentenced for 5 years, Faye Visits*  
  
I stumbled into the visiting center wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs accompanied by ankle cuffs. I had had a good lawyer because of Mao so I had some how gotten off with a 5 year sentence. It's amazing what kind of talented lawyers you can get for the right amount of woolongs. I spotted Faye sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the bulletproof glass wearing a black jacket and matching hat. I walked over to that "booth" and sat down. It was the first time I had seen her since I was arrested. She couldn't bear to see me in the courtroom live but it was broadcasted all over Mars so I guess she must have watched from my apartment. I couldn't read her expression as I sat down, but that might have been because she didn't have one. She didn't look like Faye Valentine, thrill seeker, Syndicate badass, woman who I had fell in love with. But some sort of look alike expressionless doll. On her left hand ring finger I saw something sparkling, it reminded me of a tear. (Oooo that is freaky cause if you all have brains (DUH) you get it and that's sad okay sorry I'm done.) She picked up the phone receiver hooked to the wall as I did the same.  
  
"Spike I don't know how I could have ever fallen in love with someone as cold-hearted and ruthless as you!" she cried as a tear fell down her cheek onto the cold steel desk her purse was resting on. I watched it fall just whishing to be that tear because at least it had touched her warm face before spilling into a thousand droplets. "Faye." I whispered but was cut off by her. "No! No Spike." She said as another tear fell. I knew it must be killing her as much as it was killing me. "I'm sorry but I can't love someone like you. Someone so consumed with hate, I don't even believe you can feel love. Why would you even do this Spike?" That cut deep into my soul knowing that she would never believe my confession of love that day. I could never tell her the truth other wise Vicious would kill her. So I had to wait. I swallowed and replied coldly "Hey babe a gangsta's a gangsta." I couldn't believe my own aloofness, but I had to make her believe I was what she said I was. She picked up her purse and hung up the phone. She pressed her hand to her lips and then put the hand against the glass smearing it slightly with red lipstick. I saw her mouth move saying "Sorry." Before she took her left hand back from the glass and walked out. Out of my life, but not out of my heart. (okay a little corny there but I don't care! ^__^) But before she had taken her hand back I saw the ring she was wearing. It was a diamond and on her.left.ring.finger. She was.engaged. To Vicious! That bastard! I thought standing up knocking my chair over as I did. The guards rushed over to me and pinned me to the floor as I lay there motion less still in the grips of shock. I held my head with my hands as the stood me up taking me to the holding sell.  
  
I was in darkness for hours, days, weeks, months, years. The only time I saw light was when I ate or thought of my angel Faye. I knew I was going crazy but I kept my head because I knew that I would get out unlike some other poor souls lost forever to the Long island Prison. Every day, every night I thought of Faye, but some time those thoughts of holding he, kissing her, where invaded with visions of Vicious holding her, kissing her, touching her. That's when I would stop thinking and give my self over to pain, I would work my body to ease my mind. Then one day while I was daydreaming in the darkness of the holding sell the door opened and light flood in pouring golden rays over my body and penetrating my solitude. "Spiegel your free." A gruff voice said as I opened my eyes letting them adjust to the sudden impact of light. "Really?" I asked sarcastically as the man reached in a pulled me out by the collar. "You're one sick fuck ya got that SPIEGEL!?!?!" he yelled at me his stinking breath filled my senses almost making me pass out, it reminded me of the stuff Faye made me drink and that made me smile. "Yeah I got it." I told him pushing away and dusting myself off. "You got my clothes?" I asked as he gave me a bag. "Here now go to the office to give back the jumpsuit." He said walking away. I whistled, "Uh buddy would ya mind?" I asked holding out my cuffs as he walked back pissed. "Buddy?" I heard him mutter.  
  
*December 13th 2069*  
  
I walked down the streets to my old apartment building receiving several dirty looks from old ladies. I had to get my name cleared I could do that now. I walked into my apartment. Nothing had changed there was no sign of Faye or any sign she had ever lived there once. The only thing was her jasmine perfume bottle in the trashcan of the bathroom. I picked it up smelling it as her image flashed in my head. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and spotted the edge of a shoebox under the neatly folded blanket. I bend over squatting as I lifted the lid. The contents of the box made my blood run cold as I picked up a wedding invitation. The wedding was going to be held in the cathedral where Vicious and I had played as children. "Please Join us on December 15th.." I read aloud grinning. "I still have time." "So the past two days I've been waiting and planning. The wedding starts in an hour."  
  
"So..Julia do you have any suggestions?" I asked looking at the bewildered blond.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And THAT would be my Tell All Chapter!  
  
Next chap.: Uninvited 


	7. Uninvited

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
An: I think I'm so weird, oh I don't own anything but my comp! Okay that's for all the lovin reviews and Miss Blooknaburg (I sure hope ya a miss sorry if not ^__^ hehehe) I'm not sure if it snowed or not, it rained a lot though! Okay sorry if this chapter is really short but I want this part to be slightly suspence so I might at a lot of thoughts and detail to this chapter so it will make my standard three pages. But if it don't I'M REALLY SORRY. Okay onto Uninvited!  
  
*Uninvited*  
  
The bartender looked at me stunned as she picked up a whiskey bottle and drank heavily from it. "Hey miss stop that!" I told her as she neared the bottom of the bottle that had been full a moment ago. She slammed the bottle down on the counter. "Well Spike if this is how you say it is I can help. But I'm sorry to say there is only one way to solve this. I know I'll go to hell for sayin it but you're a gangsta so it's not such a big deal. But murder's the only way." She told me as my eyes shot up to where she was standing. It was clear what I had to do. I put my glass down and nodded for her to fill it up again. She did and looked into the auburn liquor. 'This is for you Faye I'm coming!' I thought as I brought the liquor to my lips and drank it all down in one gulp. "Thanks Julia." I said standing up and putting a fist full of woolongs on the counter. I walked calmly out the door as she said welcome and wished me luck. I smirked knowing I had at least convinced one person of my innocents. Now to get Faye to believe me. I took the keys from my pocket and opened the door to my car. In the backseat lay my old syndicate coat. I picked it up and brought it to my face. I smelled of Jasmine, Faye must have worn it while I was gone. I slipped it on and got in. I heard a small chirping of a cell phone in the glove compartment and opened it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked as a gruff voice replied. "Oh god thank you! Spike I want you to stay home today got it!" It was Mao. "Why?" I asked getting a snide look on my face. "Because I said so!" he said desperately. "So it's not because Vicious is marrying Faye?" "Oh god you already know!" he muttered but continued. "Spike don't do anything you'll regret got it! You're the closet thing I have to a son and I don't want you to get killed of a woman." "A woman! A woman is that all you think she is some piece of ass?" I yelled swerving to pass a car and run a red light. "No Spike I mean oh I don't know what I mean just don't get you self killed!" he said before hanging up. "Mao!" I growled passing another car.  
  
*Cathedral Of St. Mary*  
  
I pulled into the parking lot quietly and got out wearing the coat collar high so you couldn't really see my face. I reached out and pulled on the cold handle of the church door. I had ice frozen on it. I smiled remembering what Faye had told me over 5 years ago. She had wanted a wedding in the snow. That must be why it's in December. I walked down a vacant hall but the one to the left echoed with giggles. I looked around the corner to see Vicious trying to gain access to the brides changing room. The only problem was the bridesmaid, I guess that's who they were, kept telling him it's bad luck and walked him away making sure he didn't get away. I saw my chance and ran to the door as I heard it click. "Shit." I muttered and coughed. "Faye dear open up it's me!" I said in a high squeaky voice trying to imitate a gal pal of Faye's. "Gwen is that you?" she asked opening the door. I was standing there leaning against the doorframe with one leg crossed over the other grinning. She looked like she had seen a ghost and blinked several times before trying to slam the door in my face. My face sure but my feet nope, I moved my right foot fast enough to jam it in the crack (heheh when is a door not a door, when it's ajar! I love that joke Blooknaburg) so Faye couldn't close the door. I reached down to the handle and opened the door oddly easily. Faye was standing by the slightly open painted glass window bathed in a blue light. She looked like the very angel I had remembered her as. She looked sad and shocked at the same time both emotions fighting to take control of her face. "You're you're dead." she whispered. I thought I was hearing things. "What?" I breathed afraid to raise my voice above a whisper. "Vicious said you died in prison." She said more firmly that before as a crystalline tear fell from her eye. "Ohh Faye." I said reaching out to her to try and wipe the tear away. She moved suddenly backwards which caused the window to open more sending a cold draft in. The cold wrapped around my soul causing it to ache in pain looking into the afraid and confused eyes of Faye.  
  
"Are you really that afraid Faye?" I asked sorrow filling my voice. "No!" She said standing up defiantly but another tear gave her true emotion away. Beneath her calm cool exterior lay a loving woman who was dieing every second just as I was. "Faye I still love you." I whispered afraid of those three small words I had only said before. She looked at me stunned and began to say. "Spike there is so much." but I silenced her by bringing my finger to her lips. "Shhhh." I said before moving my finger and bring my face to her, as she slowly backed away but not enough. She placed her hands on the cold stone of the windowsill as I covered them with mine kissing her passionately like I had always wanted to since I had seen her that day in prison. At first she didn't react but then I felt her push back against my lips, as I pressed hard against her closer to the wall below the window. Her hands where warm against my cold ones as the wind blew in causing her hair to play against my cheek sending a cascade of jasmine send to my senses. I felt something cold hit my hand then melt as the warmth supplied by Faye's hands. I pulled back suddenly as Faye whimpered slightly but tried to cover it with a cough. "Faye look." I said pointing to the water droplet on the back of my hand. She gazed at it in wonder then smiled "Snow." she whispered then turned around suddenly to look out the window. Nothing not a single snowflake had fallen since that one. She frowned turning back to me. "What was I thinking it will never snow on Mars." She sighed. "Only if your with the right one." I told her brushing a strand of stray hair out of her eyes as another snowflake hit the windowsill softly. "Faye there is something very important I need to tell you about Vicious." I said just as a knock came to the door. "Faye dear open up it's me." I couldn't help but smile as Faye panicked and shoved me into a closet. "Oh Gweny dear! I'm ready." Faye said in a voice that didn't sound like her at all it made me want to gag. I heard a door close and I peeked out of a crack in the doors to see if she was still there. "All clear." I thought as I opened the squeaky doors of the closet. "Faye I'm not going to let you get away that easily!" I said running out of the changing room to find the chapel packed. This would be very easy to blend into. I thought as I walked in un know.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN: okay sorry it's short but I want the next chapter to hold the wedding. Okay what do you think of my, oh so very corny snowflake thing I'm sorry but I think it's romantic and hell this is in romance! okay so what with Spike do? He can't kill Vicious because he must get his name cleared but how he does that I don't even know! *maybe I do! Teehee* Okay next chapter: Accusations. Heheeh that bastards gonna fry, sadly not till the chapter after the next sorry ^__^! 


	8. Accusations

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
An: Hi again! How is everyone! That's good ta hear. What? What is that you say you want me to get to the frikken fic well I've never been so insulted in my AHHHHHHH don't touch that!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: about the snow stuff I'm sorry but I live in Minnesota and I like snow so please for give me. PPS: this Fic was inspired by the nickleback song: Where do I hide. I'm not sure why but if you read the lyrics a LOT of the stuff goes with the fic. Looking for a scapegoat, walking down the aisle, criminal record. You get it! _~  
  
*Accusations* Got a criminal record, I can't cross state lines  
  
First on the bad list, and you're last on mine  
  
Lookin for a scapegoat, long past due  
  
I stood near the door as the grand music began to play. I heard the shuffling of clothing as every one craned their necks to see the beautiful bride. I did flinch when everyone else look back at Faye, my eyes where fixed on the bastard that had sent me to jail, stolen my woman and made her believe I was dead. He had to pay and I knew just the way to get him fried! Syndicates are never trusting so they have beefed up security and that will help me more than I know. I felt soft fabric brush against my hand by my side as Faye walked past wearing a sad face that was yearning to be by my side. Her eyes where calling to me to save her. The only reason she was with Vicious was because she had thought she needed to move on and Vicious was probably very helpful with that. Her eyes where locked onto mine as the man accompanying her kept walking. She turned her head slowly as I tried to reassure her by smiling. Walking down the aisle, staring straight at you  
  
I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?" And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
The whole chapel was bathed in a blue glow coming from the stain glass windows. I watched with bated breath as Faye walked slowly to the alter where Vicious was waiting grinning like there was no tomorrow. Ha no tomorrow for him! (teehee) I wanted to have class other wise I would have taken Faye right away when I meet her in the dressing room. I wanted to fallow what the scripture says, "if anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold you peace." (I'm not sure if that's it but you get it) It might be cliché but I don't give a damn!  
  
He said, she said,  
  
No she don't Be back before morning,  
  
You know she won't I remember that summer, like yesterday  
  
The time came.. "If anyone has a reason to object to this marriage speak now or forever hold you peace." I stepped out of where I had been standing still hidden in shadows. Faye's face was searching desperately for someone to speak, someone like me. "I do!" I yelled stepping into the blue light as everyone turned to me. I heard Faye gasp in excitement as I looked up to meet Vicious' gaze. "What might it be young man?" the preacher asked as I stepped forward. "This woman doesn't love this man, the only way he got her to say yes was by lying through his fu-'can't swear in a church can't swearing a church!' his teeth!" I yelled pointing my finger at Vicious accusingly. Vicious looked stunned. "How?" he asked coolly. "Hehe, one you told Faye I was DEAD!" I paused and turned to Faye to tell her more than anyone else. "Two, Faye," I said taking her hands as one of the bridesmaids gave me a dirty look. "He threatened to kill you if I didn't admit to the bombing." She looked at me bewildered, but relieve so I knew she believed me. She took her hands back and looked over my shoulder at Vicious. "DID YOU DO THAT?" She screamed walking over to him as best she could in the wedding gown that hugged her every curve making it impossible to walk only at the knees it flowed out. Vicious looked at her puzzled. "What hun? He's just lying to get you back." He said. I growled as I walked over to him my fist raised as I reached him not stopping until my fist was and inch away from smashing his nose into a million pieces when Faye touched my arm and I froze. As snowflake hit the window casting a shadow on the preachers arm. "Spike I don't believe him anyway," she paused and moved closer to my ear and whispered in a voice that made my soul want to melt. "I love you." She moved back as I turned to her. "I believe you, what would you have to gain from telling me." She said letting her hand fall from my arm. A whole fist full of snowflakes blew onto the window but melted on contact. She nodded and I let my fist fly connecting with Vicious' face with a bone crunching sound. I heard the whole chapel gasp.  
  
And I remember his mother, As he was dragged away  
  
I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?" And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
A whole lot of memories  
  
Yours and not mine And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
Vicious stood back up blood pouring out of his nose. He pulled a hanky out of his breast pocket and held it to his nose. "What the hell Spiegel?" he asked tilting his head up. "You can't even prove it. My word against yours, it's as simple as that." He said cocky looking back at me as Faye glared at him. "You're a lying bastard Vicious and I hate you!" She screamed throwing her bouquet at him along with an engagement ring. He looked stunned. "And Vicious I do have proof." I said pulling out the cell phone I had found earlier. He looked at it skeptically as I dialed. "Hello Mao?" I asked as Mao picked up the phone. "Can you bring me the security tapes from the "Holy" conference room?" "Thanks." I said grinning as Vicious got a panicked look on his face. Faye looked surprised. "That's right." She whispered. "Umm can anyone tell me why we have a bombing criminal trying to brake up my daughter's wedding." Mr. Valentine asked standing up with his wife. I turned suddenly to face them. "Huh?" I asked with a little more attitude than I wanted. He looked at me surprised; obliviously Faye came form a wealthy family just looking at her father and mother. "I wanted to know why you, a crazy criminal, is trying to stop my daughters wedding?" he repeated himself as I looked down at the floor smirking. I snigger in annoyance. "Hehe, Mr. Valentine I presume?" the man nodded. "You see here I'm not the one who blew up that building Vicious is and the only way he got her to marry him was by telling her I WAS DEAD!" I yelled as it echoed back in the silent chapel. "Spike." I heard Faye's voice ask in a soft tone as she reached out to my shoulder. I turned my head but kept standing tall and defiant. Vicious had "recovered" as best he could and walked over to Faye pulling her away before she was able to touch my shoulder. He snarled at me as I looked at him with a blank expression. Got a criminal record, I can't cross state lines  
  
First on the bad list, and you're last on mine  
  
Lookin for a scapegoat, long past due  
  
All the sudden in a flash of blue light reflecting off polished metal a sword was draw to my throat. 'Where the hell was that?' I thought as Vicious pressed harder against my throat drawing a small drop of blood. Faye stood there panicked and then I saw her move quickly too the bottom of her dress pulling it up past her thy to a holster there strapped to her thy. (Okay these people are part of an extremely deadly and dangerous crime syndicate they would be packin heat no matter what the situation) She cocked the gun and pulled it to Vicious' head as he froze in place drawing more blood. The entire chapel full of people gasped watching the display of this messed up love triangle grow worse. "Drop the sword now Vicious or I'll blow your brains out." She said in a low voice that sent shivers down my back, it was the old Faye that I remembered, the one who love ME desperately. Vicious slowly not making any sudden movements dropped the sword. I swiftly pulled a Jericho from my pocket and aimed it at the bastard's head like Faye. "What the devil happened with you three?" the preacher asked as I frowned. 'not again!' "Well if you must know I'm going to leave out many details but the most important." 'I can't give away the part that Faye and I where involved other wise we'll go to prison for adding in the bombing. "I was told to help Faye learn the ropes in her" I looked over at Faye. "job. But I fell in love with her at the same time. Vicious here did too." I said jabbing my gun at Vicious more aggressively. "Vicious was told to bomb the Draco building and he rigged it to explode because he was clouded with rage and jealously I bet. And he came to me and threatened to kill Faye if I didn't admit to the bombing. So shortly after that he told Faye I was dead and." I trailed off not knowing what happened. "He told me to move on with my life, and that he could help me with it." Faye said letting her gun fall slightly as she looked at the floor. "And I believed him Spike! I trusted him! I thought he was a good friend. But I never once truly loved him." Faye whispered the last part so only the four of us on the alter could hear. "I loved you and a part of me was always going to be yours. And now I find out you're alive and Vicious lied to me." She said kicking Vicious in the stomach saying the word lied. He cringed and fell to the floor holding his stomach groaning in pain.  
  
Walking down the aisle, staring straight at you  
  
I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
A whole lot of memories  
  
The preacher looked at us like we where crazy. "So what your saying is I have to deal with 20 year olds love triangle?" He asked taking a fatherly approach at the subject. But I didn't really care for how he had said that sentence like we where a bunch of teenagers fighting over a girl to go to the prom. "It's much more than that sir!" I yelled. "I don't see how. It's just like two teenage boys fighting over a girl to go on a date." He said close to the analogy I had formed in my head. My jaw dropped slightly as Vicious tried to stand up but I kicked him again getting his suit dirty. "Sir teenage boys don't threaten to kill the object of there affection to get them to admit to a crime that could have carried the death penalty!" I screamed at him as he looked at me hard. "I see your point young man." He said smiling. "This is a much more serious matter and I'm not sure who to believe." He told me as the smile faded. "Just wait for Mao to come with the surveillance tape." I told him grinning as Faye came to my side blocking the view of Vicious on the floor from the chapel.  
  
Yours and not mine  
  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
Got a criminal record, I can't cross state lines  
  
First on the bad list, and you're last on mine Lookin for a scapegoat, long past due  
  
"Did someone mention my name? My ears are burning!" Mao's joyful voice echoed through the very silent Cathedral Chapel.  
  
Walking down the aisle, staring straight at you  
  
I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
A whole lot of memories Yours and not mine  
  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An: Okay yeah a kinda dark song but look at the theme of this fic well not theme but content. Yeah one night at my grannies I was listening to that CD and I was like ooooooo that would be a cool to base a fic on it with the whole criminal record and aisle thing and Spike was a part of a syndicate so that helped a LOT. Okay enough about the background of my lil fic. The next chap will be: Beneficial Proof! Teehee edited! 


	9. Beneficial Proof

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
An: Teehee! I don't own anything but my "wicked" , as many have described it, plot! Oh yeah Miss Blooknaburg I add more of the preacher dude for ya, you might not like him as much sorry, I don't know why but whateva! Teehee _~ I'm once again sorry if it's too short but suspense I must have!  
  
*Beneficial Proof*  
  
I whirled around with Faye as Vicious looked up still holding his stomach. The preacher looked over our shoulders. "Mao? Mao!" He said as Mao approached the alter smiling joyously. "Zang?" he asked looking at the preacher behind us. "Huh?" I asked as Mao and the preacher hugged. "So this is what you gave up the life for eh?" Mao asked patting Zang on the back. "Yup so, do you have a role to play in this deadly love triangle?" he asked motioning to Vicious, Faye and my self. "Well you could say they are all my employees." Mao said as Zang looked at us like he suddenly understood. "So ya'll gangstas eh?" Zang asked nudging my arm as I looked at him freaked out. "Yeah." I said looking at Mao questioningly. "I've got the tape!" he said holding up a small black tape. "Great!" I said grabbing it. I turned to Zang and asked him if he had a projector. "Yeah sure, let me go get it." He said hobbling off into a back room. "Vicious your going to get what you deserve." I told him as he stood up. Faye walked over to his side slapping him hard on the back. "Pay back's a bitch. Eh Spike?" she said looking at me as Vicious fell to his knees again. "Yup!" I said grinning as the whole chapel started to stir when all the sudden blue and red lights started flashing out side the blue tinted glass. "Shhhh. 'can't swear in church.'hhh." I turned to Faye as she looked up at the glass ceiling. "What?" I asked as she looked at me grinning. "I've got an idea." She told me grinning as Vicious stood back up.  
  
Zang came back from the backroom of the chapel with a small virtual projector and a T.V. on a stand that rolled. "You might want to look at this." He said turning on the television. On the screen was a fake blond smiling as she babbled on about how you could get firmer abs in 30 days. Zang turned red and laughed nervously. "Wrong channel." He changed it to a man in a dark suit sitting at a news counter. "We have just heard that the Draco Bomber has taken an entire wedding party hostage! Here is Sydney live from St. Mary's Cathedral." He said as the screen switched to the out side of the Cathedral. Faye looked at me and grabbed my hand in hers when a woman came on the screen. "Thanks Dave. On one note I just saw several snowflakes but they seem to only be focused on this area. Anyway I'm Sydney here outside the St. Mary's Cathedral where a poor couple's wedding was suddenly interrupted when the man who bombed the Draco Building objected. Could there be more behind this story than a crazy bomber? We'll see when we come back with a special inter view!" "INTERVIEW! Sydney what are you thinking we don't uh oh." Dave said as Sydney just smiled. "CUT!" she yelled before it flashed to a commercial. "What the.what are they thinking?" Mao asked as I heard a click of a door. I spun around as the brunet Sydney walked in fallowed by a cameraman. I let my gun drop as they froze. "Mr. Spiegel?" She asked stepping forward and reaching the alter after several steps. She looked at Faye holding my hand and a rather disheveled Vicious. "Miss are you alright?" She asked Faye as the T.V. went from commercial to Faye. She looked at the camera terrified; Faye is a little camera shy I guess. She buried her head behind my shoulder and muttered a faint "Yes." As Vicious stepped in front of me. "I'M ON T.V.!" he yelled getting close to the camera. "OH SHUT UP VICIOUS!" Faye said recovering her normal attitude and shoving him off camera to the ground again.  
  
"Wait a sec isn't he your fiancé?" Sydney asked pointing to Vicious. "Well yeah but I don't love him, the bastard lied to me repeatedly." She said into Sydney's microphone hugging me around the waist, as I turned pink for a second. "I love Spike." "Aww this breaking story takes a strange turn. Return to channel 6 after these commercials." She said to the camera before turning to me. "What the hell" "CHURCH!" The whole chapel yelled. "What is going on here?" Sydney corrected her self asking me the question and looking at Faye in her wedding dress hugging me an alleged mad bomber. If I where her I would have been asking the same question. "Well Sydney I have a story to tell you and the rest of Mars. I am not what you think. I ain't a crazy wack bomber! I'm just a guy who would go to jail to save the woman he loves." I told her with all the compassion I could muster as my words echoed behind me. Faye looked behind me at our picture. "What?" Sydney asked in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you only admitted to killing over a thousand people to save a woman?" She asked her voice full of disbelief. "Yes that's exactly it. You see my *cough* friend over here rigged the bomb to explode instead of implode, it would have just a normal gangsta war, but he let his jealously control him. So then he came to me and threatened to kill Faye if I didn't admit to being the bomber. So I had to. Then he told Faye I was dead and got her to say yes to marriage." I told her as she sat down, "Stay tuned." she breathed as she looked up at Faye. "I guess you're like the Helen of Troy of our generation Miss Faye." She told Faye. Faye turned slightly pink realizing what she meant by that. "Umm hello again this is Sydney here with the latest breaking news that you won't get anywhere else. Mr. Spiegel is NOT the bomber the entire planet thought he was." I couldn't believe it I was actually going to get my name cleared I could actually go off and live a happy live with Faye for the rest of my life. No more syndicate, no more death, all happiness. But then I was pulled back to reality when Sydney asked for proof. "Mr. Spiegel while I believe your story do you have any proof?" She asked looking at me.  
  
"Actually Sydney I do!" I said as Vicious stood up and looked at me. "You better not show that tape Spiegel or else you incriminate you self as an accomplish." Vicious said so only Faye and I could hear. I looked a him knowing he was right but I couldn't let him get away. I looked over at Mao who was grinning from ear to ear at me. I cocked an eyebrow as he mouthed two sweet words. "Beneficial Proof." He winked. I could have hugged him but I was kinda in a struggle with Vicious at the moment. "That's a chance I'm willing to take Vicious." I said punching him in the jaw causing him to whirl around metting his new home again, the carpeted ground of the alter. "Would stop doing that!" He said standing up again. "Hey you drew blood bas- " I stopped myself from swearing pointing to my throat. "Hey I think you broke my nose!" He yelled back. "HA! Whimp!" I said like a second grader as Vicious turned red and tackled me. "Ahhhhhhh! Get off Vicious." I yelled trying to punch him but he had his hands around my neck like that day when he made me confess. "Ha, you can't help repeating old acts can you Vicious!" I said as he let go remembering. He gasped getting off me. "Shut up Spike!" he yelled as Zang wheeled the T.V. forward with the projector. I took it off the stand and placed it on the floor. I took the tape Mao had given me and put it in the virtual projector. I stood up and smiled at Faye as she hit the play button with her long white high heal. Suddenly a huge image of Vicious working on the bombs alone flew through the glass ceiling so everyone could see. It also played on the television and the cameraman zoomed in on it. Vicious gaped in horror as the recordings sound caught up with the image. He was screwed!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An: okay I hope ya liked this chapy! I can't wait to see what happens next! Muwahahhhahhahah she why it's beneficial proof. Next chapter: Can You Handle The Truth? 


	10. Can You Handle The Truth?

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
An: I don't own anything! Teehee hope ya like! "Some people call me a space cowboy, some people call me the gangsta of Love." Space Cowboy By The Steve Miller Band! Yeah baby! ^____^ Ok next chapter will be the last..MAYBE!!!!!  
  
*Can You Handle The Truth?*  
  
"That bastard kissing my Faye. This should burn him to a crisp or else I can blackmail him! Adios Draco Building city block!" Vicious said packing a bomb with to much C4 as he mutter to himself. Vicious watched in silent horror as the tape replayed over and over his confession. I watch him look at me with hate and anger. He stepped forward crushing the projector but not in time to keep the whole planet from knowing his guilty face. He moved closer to me as I glared at him in victory. I raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of me. The camera had zoomed out and was focused on Vicious staring daggers at me. I pushed Faye over to where Sydney was standing and stood tall tempting him to through a punch. He did and I easily dodged it but I didn't expect his leg to fly up as he "lost" his balance knocking me in the face. "Ahhh!" I groaned staggering backwards as Vicious stood up again. He grinned as I whipped the blood dripping from my lips away. Faye moved towards me but I stopped her by holding up my hand. I heard her whisper my name. Vicious lunged forward this time landing the punch square in my jaw but before he could take his hand back I grabbed it and held him there. I quickly swung my leg into his stomach and let go of his fist. His mouth involuntarily opened spewing blood and spit on my suit. He didn't fall to the ground but too staggered back slightly teetering on the edge of the alter. I walked over to him to shove him off. He reached out and slammed his foot forward regaining his footing and grabbed my shirt collar. He somehow managed to pick me off the ground and through me into several rows of pews. My coat flying up around me as I hit them. The wood splintered and dug its self into my cloths and skin. People who had been sitting there ran to the other side of the chapel. All I could hear was my ragged breathing and the heavy panting of Vicious as he jumped off the alter stage and walked to where I was laying. (ok I just saw a scene from knockin' on heaven's door so this is where it's from but with Vicious not Vincent) I felt his cold hand seize the very center of my chest. His nails dug in deep as he grabbed tighter. I screamed out in pain as he gripped tighter and tighter as my breathing became quicker. I had to do something I had to live. Live to see another day, to see that day come, watch the sunrise sitting next to Faye from my apartment holding her in my arms. "SPIKE!!!!!!" I heard Faye cry hearing the tears in her voice as a shot rang out the sound bouncing off the stonewalls of the chapel.  
  
I felt the pressure constricting my chest suddenly disappear completely as Vicious let go and grabbed his shoulder. I heard him groan as I clutched my chest and turned on my side curling up. I tried to get my breath to return to normal speed. I heard Vicious' feet move away from me as I heard a loud authoritative voice yell "STOP RIGHT THERE VICIOUS!" As another shot rang out missing Vicious entirely. I heard shattering glass and people talking hurriedly about what they think Vicious could be thinking running from the police. One pair of shoes stuck out in my mind as they clicked louder in my ears. I felt a warm gloved hand brush my hair away from my forehead and tangle them selves in it. I gathered enough strength to open my eyes to meet the worried ones of Faye. She looked down at me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I tensed up when she did that but still managed to smile weakly at her. "What did he do?" She asked in a whisper rubbing her hand up and down my arm as I relaxed. I couldn't find a voice to speak with so I just let my arms move from my chest and showed her my blood soaked once yellow shirt. She gasped and quickly pulled her hand away from my arm and let it hover about the wound wanting to take the pain I felt in my heart away. "Oh Spike." Faye whispered sitting down on the cold stone of the chapel, her wedding dress limiting her movement. She carefully took my head in her hands and placed it in her lap stroking my blood stained face. Through groggy eyes I could tell she was crying. "Faye.don't cry." I gritted my teeth in mid sentence but continued. "I'm.ok." I told her slowly moving my hand to her face as she smiled weakly. All the sudden a gust of wind came in through the broken window and several snowflakes fell on Faye's face. She smiled seeing them. "Spike." she stopped and leaned down to tell me the rest. "I love you with all my heart." She kissed my cheek and lightly pressed her hand on my chest. I gasped in pain as she moved back apologizing. "Faye." I whispered as another voice broke in. "Faye hunny what's going on?" Mrs. Valentine asked tapping Faye's shoulder. "Oh Mom umm I'd like to introduce you to Spike Spiegel." She said smiling at her mother as I tried to sit up with the help of Faye. Mrs. Valentine held out her hand and I took it slowly and shook. "Well young man I'm sorry to have doubted you innocence." She said smiling. "Thanks." I told her as she turned to Faye and whispered something in her ear. Faye's mouth opened in silent shock but then turned to a teasing grin as she whispered something back. "What?" I asked totally lost. "Nothing." they said at the same time looking like twins more than mother and daughter. "Come on dear." Mr. Valentine said coming up behind Mrs. Valentine. "Good bye hunny." Mrs. Valentine said smearing lipstick over Faye's cheek.  
  
"Come on." Faye whispered standing up with my arm around her shoulder. It had been several minuets since the cops hand stormed in and everyone had left but them. "Umm Mr. Spiegel we're uh sorry." A cop said walking up to us. I raised an eyebrow. "For the umm 5 years of imprisonment. We're not sure how to make it up." He continued. I grinned "Just leave Vicious to me I'll get him for you alive." The cop looked at me puzzled but nodded. "Well good night." He said as Faye and I left the cathedral. I looked around as Faye opened the doors to the outside. She stepped over the threshold of the cathedral helping me. After stepping from under the awning her hair was covered with snow as was mine. We had stepped out into a blizzard. Faye gasped in joy squeezing me. "Oh Spike it snowed for the first time in 300 years!" She cried letting me go and whirling around in the blizzard. I could only tell where she was by her hair. I smiled watching her turn back into a little girl dancing in the snow. I leaned against my car as she tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue. She did and ran over to me grinning like a twelve year old. "I got one!" she yelled showing me. "Faye I think we should get going." I told her as she frowned. "Okay." she mumbled getting in the car. "I don't want you to get a cold in that wedding dress." I told her as I put the keys in the ignition. "Are you sure you can drive." I looked at her, "I drive the stang!" I said speeding off in the blizzard.  
  
*Apartment*  
  
"I haven't see you for years Mr. Spiegel and Mrs. Valentine." Harry the doorman said opening the large glass doors for Faye and my self-winking like nothing had ever happened in the past 5 years. I winked back as Faye giggled smiling taking one last hand full of snow. She walked me over to the elevator and pushed the button. We walked in. "You're acting like a 12 year old Faye." I whispered in her ear as she turned around. "Excuse me!" she said tossing the snowball up in the air and catching it whole. She then smashed it over my head causing some of the pieces to slide down my neck. I gasped as the cold hit my skin. "Faye!" I yelled as she ran out of the elevator. "That's not fair!" I yelled stumbling out of the elevator and hitting the wall opposite. I gritted my teeth as she came back for me. "Sorry but I couldn't resist." "Next time fight the urge." I grumbled as I fumbled for my keys in my jacket pocket. I found them and unlocked the door as Faye opened it and helped me in. She flipped on the light and I took of my jacket with her help. "Thanks." I whispered. "I haven't seen this place forever." Faye said breathing in deeply. "Where did you stay?" I asked curious. She bit her lower lip. "Vicious'." That single word sent my blood boiling. "Where did you sleep?" I asked through teeth clenched in anger and pain in my heart. "In his bed." She whispered barely audible but I heard every syllable cut deeply into my soul. "Good night Faye." I said sternly walking to my room using the wall to support my self. She cried out as I stubble but I kept on walking. "Spike."  
  
I took off my drenched yellow shirt and through it on the ground with my pants. I looked in the mirror at the nail marks around where my heart was. They had stopped bleeding but now had bruises forming around the punctures. I touched one and cringed at the sudden pain that consumed my entire body. I turned away from my image not wanting to see any more of the half man that stood before me. I walked to my bed and got in slowly. I closed my eyes but sleep did not come. Around an hour after I had left Faye in the living room I heard the door creak open and soft footsteps to my bed. The right side suddenly crunched as I felt a body get in bed next to me. I opened one eye to see Faye's smiling face looking at me. "Can't sleep not being in Vicious' bed?" I asked coldly rolling over silently gasping in pain. The bed lighted and I heard footsteps walking slowly to the door. What was I doing I was being such a jerk to Faye I had to stop her from walking out. "Faye." I whispered and heard the footsteps stop suddenly. I got no reply so I continued knowing she was still there. "Faye I'm sorry." I whispered sitting up to see her form silhouetted by the moonlight pouring in from the balcony window. She was wearing a robe. "Why are you sorry?" she asked stepping into the light. "For not forgiving you. you thought I was dead." I told her as she walked to the bed and sat down in front of me. "Mr. Orange Boxers I've never slept in your bed not even when you where in prison." Faye said smiling like when we first meet. I looked at her and grinned playfully. "Do you want to now?" I asked as she leaned forward kissing me. I leaned back as she came forward and carefully got under the sheets and on me with out touching my injured chest. "Faye..." I mumbled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her robe was fuzzy and soft. But no matter how cute it was I soon joined my pants and was later accompanied by Mr. Orange Boxers orange boxers'.  
  
*Hours Later*  
  
I looked over at the nightstand. The green numbers flashing 12:00 (broken ( teehee) as I grabbed one of the blue sheets and wrapped it around my waist. I looked over at the sleeping Faye. She looked beautiful bathed in the shining moonlight that I was now walking towards. I picked up my orange boxers and pulled them on before opening the windows to the balcony. I stepped out and cringed as the cold swept over me. I wiggled my toes in the freezing snow. I looked down at the city below, it seemed like time had stopped completely for that moment alone. Then the lights on the streetlight changed from a blaring red to a soft green. I heard footsteps behind me then warm arms wrapped around my waist and a cold face buried its self in my back. "Why are you out here? It's freezing." Faye mumbled sleep lingering in her voice. "I just wanted to look at the snow." I said as she moved looking over my shoulder to see the whole red planet turned white just for Miss Faye Valentine. She giggled and started to tickle my bare stomach. "Faye stop it!" I said through laughs. "Having a nice time are we?" a cold voice broke through my laughter. I quickly turned to the shadow where it had come from and pushed Faye behind me to protect her. A flash of metal, white hair matching the very planets ground itself, the cold eyes hiding a monster behind them and the malevolent grin on his lips. "Vicious.." I breathed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Teehee ooooooooooooooo will he kill him or no? I'm really sorry I haven't updated but I just started school again so yeah. But labor day rocks baby! More hopefully tomorrow! OK next chapter: We Knew It Would Come To This (or something like that) ^___^ Teehee! 


	11. We Knew It Would Come To This

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: I don't own anything. I've had a change in the ending, so don't kill me. Please.  
  
*We Knew It Would Come To This*  
  
Been a fool, been a clown, lost my way from up and down,  
  
And I know... yes, I know...  
  
And I see in your eyes that you really weren't surprised at me  
  
At all... not at all...  
  
And I know by your smile...  
  
It's... you...  
  
"Yes Spike it's me you don't think I would let you get away that easily with my Faye." Vicious replied in a voice as cold as the snow beneath my feet. I growled as Faye moved behind me to see Vicious with his sword pointed to my throat. "You would kill an unarmed man? Is this how low you have become Vicious?" I asked him. He looked to the side, "Well Spiegel you are right. If you are going to die I should at least let you die with a fight." Vicious replied. I grinned, "Born a gangsta, die a gangsta." I told Vicious as he put the Katana away. "We shall see Spiegel." And with that he jumped of the balcony. Without looking I turned to go back into the bedroom. "Spike." Faye's faint worried voice penetrated the nerve-racking silence. I stopped. "What are you going to do?" she asked the tears undoubtedly falling down her face. I turned to see the small droplets of salt water spilling slowly down her soft cheeks. She was wrapping in the blue sheets from my bed. "Faye don't worry." I told her whipping away a tear with my thumb. She moved towards me and placed a hand over my wounded chest. "But." she whispered nodding to the wound. "That was only because I" I thought hurriedly to calm her worry, "was distracted trying to keep you out of harms way." I half lied. "So you must stay here." I whispered pulling her into the room. I turned away from her and closed the windows. She was sitting on the bed thinking. "Faye promise me you won't fallow." I asked serious, more serious than I had ever been in my life. "Yes I promise Spike." she whispered calmly. "Thank you." I said bending down and kissing her forehead and turning to dress.  
  
*Garage*  
  
I popped the trunk of the mustang and pulled the fake bottom of the trunk out and tossed it to the ground. Under it laid bombs, guns, and thousands of bullets. I picked up several guns and put a belt on around my waist. I placed the guns in the holsters. I pulled the trench coat out of the trunk. The night my father died he gave this to me. Don't care...  
  
...for me  
  
Don't cry, let's say goodbye.  
  
Adieu...  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Spike.take this." My father mumbled leaning against the doorframe of my room one night blood mixed with rain. I jumped out of bed. "Why daddy?" I asked him tugging on his hand jumping to grab it. "Spike never." He gasped and fell to my height blood pouring from his gut that he clutched. He clenched his teeth and took of the trench coat. "be." he placed it in my hands. It was five times bigger than me. "a." I looked at him through tears pulling on his blue jacket as his head rolled to look at me. His face was swollen and he was bleeding from his head and rain was washing it further down his face. He breathed deep giving me the last piece of fatherly advice I would ever hear. "gangsta." His eyes closed. "Daddy!" I screamed yanking his jacked furiously. I buried my face in his sopping wet green hair like mine and cried. "Daddy." I whispered as the thunder clapped and the lights went out leaving me alone in the dark, alone in the house, and alone in the world. It's time to say goodbye,  
  
I know... that in time,  
  
It will just fade away.  
  
  
  
"Daddy.."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen." I whispered pulling on the jacket seeing the blood stain. I filled the pockets with explosives. I closed the trunk and walked around the front of the car and got in. I sat there for a moment and thought what I was going to lose if I died. "I fear death.something which I should never do." I said aloud. "I have something to lose, and something to gain." I was over thinking this. If I just go there and get Vicious then I win that's all I should think about. But I couldn't stop thinking about Faye. I know she will fallow no matter what. I drove out of the parking lot and turned to go to the graveyard where my father was buried next to my mother. Not even death could keep those two apart. I smiled thinking of that and thinking of Faye. "Faye.don't worry."  
  
It's time...  
  
...to say...  
  
...good bye.  
  
*Graveyard*  
  
"I'm sorry for this Mr. Spiegel and Mrs. Spiegel but it's the only way." Vicious said kneeling before my parents grave. My eyes glowed with an un know hate I never knew anyone could have a feeling run so deep other than love. "Vicious they don't give a damn what you do!" I growled pointing a gun at his head. "I'm sorry for you Spike you are going to die on your parents graves!" he yelled back as I shook in fury. "You Bastard!" I screamed running towards him firing a shot as his face. Seven pairs of hands suddenly grabbed me as I shot at Vicious again. I yelled out in pain as they twisted my arm behind my back causing me to drop my gun. I was shoved to the ground and dragged over to my parents grave. The cold snow burned against my skin as they slammed me against the tombstone. I looked around and saw Mao laying face down feet away from the graves. "Mao!" I whispered as Vicious stepped in front of him. I felt cold steal collide with the side of my head and blood started covering my face. My vision was blurred with blood. The men let me go after tying me to the gravestone of my father. "Vicious that is all we will do." One of the man spoke up. All the sudden lights blared from stadium like poles. (you know like at a football stadium but the ones you can move) I could see for a few minuets. I opened my eyes to see thousands of men and women standing with long black trench coats on. Every single Red Dragon member was there judging me. I stand alone,  
  
And watch you fade away  
  
Like clouds.  
  
High up and in the sky,  
  
I'm strong,  
  
And so cold,  
  
As I stand alone.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
So long,  
  
Adieu...  
  
Vicious turned to them. "I have called you here because the Red Dragons must make an important decision." He yelled as they fell silent. "You must choose either Spike Spiegel or Me! As the new syndicate boss." He pulled out the sword and held it to my throat as the group of people began to stir. It split in two groups as a woman came running down the path made by the split. Her trench coat flying up behind her as she reached out falling forward reaching the end of the mass of people. I suddenly jumped forward but was restrained by the ropes. She moved up on her elbows and stood up whipping the slush from her face. "Spike!" She screamed falling to her knees in front of me. "Faye! I told you not to fallow me!" I whispered but I couldn't help smiling knowing she cared enough to fallow. She was shoved to the ground by Vicious as he glared at me. "Faye!" I cried as she curled into a ball beside me resting her head on my shoulder crying. "It's ok don't worry." I whispered. "So members who do you choose?" Vicious asked as the groups looked at each other. They had already split into sides. I couldn't believe it I was going to be tied to my parents graves watching my syndicate have a civil war. All the sudden a shot rang out and a man from the opposite side fell. That was the beginning of the end. I watched for hours as the two sides fought tirelessly until the snow was stained with syndicate blood. Only 20 people were left standing, ten on each side. "STOP!" I yelled as they stopped shooting and turned. I don't know why I didn't say it earlier I guess the blood of the same beast flows through both Vicious and my father. Nothing can keep us from being who we are, gangstas through and through. I looked at the snow, "This is between Vicious and myself." They didn't listen they kept fighting till none where left. Vicious, Faye and I where all that was left of the syndicate. The once glory of mars' elite crime syndicates had finally fallen.  
  
Oh how I love you so,  
  
Lost in those memories,  
  
And now you've gone.  
  
I feel a pain, Feeling... like a fool...  
  
Adieu...  
  
  
  
Vicious looked down at me and then at Faye. "We are all that is left." He said grabbing my hair and pulling it back forcing me to look into his cold demonic eyes. "This is why Faye will never love you, you are a cold hearted bastard who will never know the true passion of love." I breathed as he pushed the Katana against my throat. "Spike you can't fight it you know that the same blood flows in our blood. I flowed in your father too." Vicious said motioning to the tombstone. Faye's grip tightened on my shoulder seeing that I was tied to a tombstone. She moved to get Vicious off me but he slapped her away. "FAYE!" I screamed but didn't dare move cause I would be dead. Just speaking cause the blade to penetrate my skin. She moved and looked at Vicious, if looks could kill he would have dropped dead right there. "Because I respect that blood I will let you go down in a blaze of glory." Vicious said cutting the ropes before whipping his blade in the snow. I quickly stood up and grabbed the gun from my waist and pointed it at Vicious. "The snow with be stained with that blood Vicious. That cursed blood that no one should be born with." I told him firing the weapon. Vicious let it graze his cheek and swung his sword at my knee. I gritted my teeth but did not cry out as the blood soaked my pants leg. I shot again and it hit his shoulder causing him to fall back and through up his sword, after he sliced my arm and I let go of my gun. Faye watched in horror as they passed each other in mid air. I grabbed the sword and Vicious grabbed the gun. I stood there looking into his eyes as he did the same. We nodded and passed them back at the same time. I grasped the gun and fired at Vicious' chest. He sliced at my gut before grinning and falling forward. "Love her." he whispered and stopped moving. I looked like my father did the night he died. Bleeding from my head, and guy wearing the same coat he had worn.  
  
My love for you  
  
burns deep inside me  
  
so strong...  
  
Embers of times we had,  
  
And now,  
  
Here I stand,  
  
Lost in a memory,  
  
I see your face... and smile.  
  
"Spike." Faye screamed as I fell into Faye's arms. "Faye.." I whispered touching her face covered in slush. "Spike don't speak I'm going to get you to a hospital." She said touching her fingers to my lips. But I wanted to tell her about my father. "No Faye I want to tell you something before." I gritted my teeth not finishing that sentence. "My father gave me this jacket the night he died. I was only 5 and he was a member of the Red Dragons. He came home one night bleeding from his head and gut, just like I am now. He told me never to be a gangsta." She moved me closer to her and looked into my eyes. "But I can't deny the blood that runs through my vains. The blood of thousands of Spiegel syndicate members. I'm just another in the line of men who died gangstas." I told her as she shook her head. "No Spike you are very different. You have a heart one that I know exist cause you love me. And I love you. You are different you are not just a nameless face. You are the last one, the only one that matters. YOU ARE SPIKE SPIEGEL and you WILL NOT DIE ON ME!" she screamed clutching me to her burying her face in my neck tears falling down her cheeks soaking my neck. "Faye.I love you with all my heart." I whispered in her ear as she pulled her head away. "Spike." she whispered kissing my lips. That was the last thing I felt before my world went black. Her warm arms around my cold bleeding body, her soft warm lips passionately caressing mine, her wet hair clinging to my face, her warm beautiful body pressed against mine. My blood running over my father and mother's graves staining the snow there a rusty red. My life slipping away like sands through the hour glass my heart never to beat again, my lungs never to fill with her scent again, my hands never to touch her skin again, my lips never to press against hers. Nothing just blackness and death filled my every sense.  
  
Oh how I love you so,  
  
Lost in those memories,  
  
And now you've gone.  
  
I feel a pain,  
  
Feeling... like a fool...  
  
Adieu...  
  
  
  
Nothing...  
  
  
  
My love for you  
  
burns deep inside me  
  
so strong...  
  
Embers of times we had,  
  
And now,  
  
Here I stand,  
  
Lost in a memory,  
  
I see your face...  
  
...and smile.  
  
Just the image of a pale smiling face, her purple hair falling in front of her face, her emerald eyes full of love for me. I smiled reaching out as she faded away into blackness... "Faye." ************************************************************************  
  
AN: AAAAAAHHAHAHAAHHAAHHAH The End! _~ if you haven't read wet kisses by me then it is the end. 


	12. Die Another Day

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: I don't own anything, And you all thought it was over well let me tell you! Okay what I meant was that the end of wet kisses says that the ending isn't in me! So that means I can't have a sad ending no matta what! So here is the 12 chapter of A Gangsta's a Gangsta! I know that would have been a dramatic ending but I will try and make this just as good.a sacrifice for the one you love.. THANK YOU ASHLEY FOR BREAKING MY WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Die Another Day*  
  
Warm wind was blowing against my cheeks as I lay in the valley. The tall grass bending under the gentle breeze as I looked up at the star lit sky. I had been like that since I found my self-dieing on my father's grave. Looking up at the stars, counting them until the end of time. Waiting to see her face again, just once would last an eternity, my eternity in this so-called heaven. But tell me why is it that every living thing can be next to her, see her, smell her scent but I can't? Is this how I shall spend the rest of eternity just sitting staring up at the stars thinking of what I'm missing. Right, left, left, right, right, right, left, connect the dots and see the woman you love in the stars above. It felt like weeks since that night I died, every day I sit here watching the stars change and for constellations in my head all leading to her. "If the sun rises then the dream is over.." I whispered tracing the Faye constellation with my index finger. Nothing but blue and black night, with diamond like stars shinning against it. My finger was at the horizon line when something golden started to peak over it. I sat up immediately. "What?" I gasped, now standing. The sun rose, now fully exposed, the golden light blinding me. The warmth of the sun against my skin slowly turning to a cloth feeling. The sun's golden rays started to reseed and become less warm and inviting but instead harsh and unnatural. The sun then turned into the shape of a light bulb shinning in my face. I squinted letting my eyes adjust to the blaring light. "Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Spiegel." I turned my head to where the voice was coming from and saw a young man dressed in a doctor's jacket smiling down at me. The beeping of the heart monitor echoed in my ears as I felt the cold metal in my arm shift. "Where am I?" I croaked my voice sounding ruff and unused. "The Mars Community Hospital. I'm Doctor Stein." He replied looking at a clear bag on a stand next to the bed I was in. I looked around at the clean white room. "What day is it?" I asked. "December 23 2071. You've been in a coma for around 3 years." "WHAT!!" I yelled hoarsely griping the metal sides of the hospital bed and sitting up. "Calm down if you ever want to use your voice again." Mr. Stein warned pushing me back against the pillows. "Wait, how did I get here?"  
  
His expression softened almost like he felt sorry for me. "What? Was it Faye?" I asked panicked as the man sat down. "All I can do is give you this, and tell you what happened up until a few months." He looked down at a letter he had pulled out of his coat pocket. I grabbed for it seeing my name written in Faye's handwriting on the envelope. He pulled it away and told me to wait until he said what he needed to. "Miss Valentine brought you here 3 years ago. You where on the very doorstep of death when she brought you here. You needed a blood transfusion badly but we couldn't find a match. But then when we told Miss Valentine she offered hers as a match for a blood transfusion." He looked down at the letter again smiling. "She must have loved you dearly." "Is she ok???" I asked panicked. "You need quite a lot of blood and Miss Valentine was very weak after the transfusion and stayed here for a few days recuperating." He looked up at me smiling sincerely. "She stayed by your side for 2 years and several months until she though you would wake. She didn't tell me why she left. She just gave me this to give to you." He stood up and gave me the letter. "You'll be ready to leave the hospital in a few days." Mr. Stein left me alone to read the letter. My hands shook as I picked it up and started to open it. I tore it open slowly as her jasmine scent spilled out of it filling the hospital room with it. "Faye." I slowly pulled the purple paper out of the envelope. The paper was stained with tear droplets, smearing some of the letters on the paper. Ink running together like the words running through my mind as I read it slowly. Feeling every word cut deep into my heart.  
  
Dear Mr. Orange Boxers:  
  
Love is pain they say. Pain is hurt. Hurt is death. Death is the end of love and life. I'm not going to burden you with reasons for leaving because it is not your fault I have decided to go. Do not blame your self, I saved you so you could live and I don't want you to throw that all away by coming after me. I know I didn't listen to you when you asked me not to fallow you or come after you, but please listen to me! Don't look for me! I love you with all my heart and that is why I must let you go and you should just find someone who you can grow old with. All I know is I will always love you. I know you never wanted that blood. You wanted to deny it, to bleed it all away. But it is who you are Spike. You shouldn't deny it, embrace it and use that blood to your advantage. That is one thing I love about you, you are Spike Spiegel no one else can be you. I love that gangsta blood that runs through your veins, I love you. Remember Spike I will always be with you, running through your body, in your blood, your pure love filled blood. Please take care of your self.I'll watch after you every day.  
  
Love  
  
Faye Valentine  
  
I held the letter in front of my eyes not believing what I read. After all we did to be together she would just leave? It's been 3 years, but it says she still loves me. Why? Why the hell would she just go? I couldn't think strait. Half of me wanted to tear the offending letter in half; the other wanted to keep it close to my heart for eternity. "I'm sorry Faye but I can't just sit here and let you find another." I whispered looking out at the dismal red planet I called home. I stood up carefully and painfully pulled out the IV in my vein and looked around for my clothes. They where lying on a chair in the far right corner. I put them on and walked to the window. "5 stories high. I've done higher." I mumbled opening the window. Rain blew in almost immediately. I tucked the letter in my shirt next to my heart. I climbed up and sat on the ledge of the window. I smiled and took a deep breath and jumped. "Wahooo!" I screamed falling waving my arms in circles as rain hit my face. I landed on my feet and bent my knees letting them absorb the shock. I waited a moment suddenly feeling the effects of not using my legs for 3 years. I started to wobble a bit and fell backwards. I held my head as the world started to spin. All up and down my legs a painful burning sensation took over. I sat on the we ground for around 10 minuets till the pain subsided and my head stopped spinning. I stood back up hunched slightly; I striated up and walked off into the rain. "I guess I live to die another day.."  
  
".and if she runs away she fears she won't be followed." Vanessa Carlton, Rinse  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: If you are confused don't worry it'll all make since in the end. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that was sooo short. Ok sorry if you like the dramatic ending better but this one will be good too I just can't handle a sad ending right now.ok PLEASE review telling me if you liked it or not. 


	13. Sacrifice

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: what would you do to save the one you loved live  
  
*Sacrifice*  
  
I walked down the narrow alley with my hands stuffed in my pants pocket. The cold December air freezing. I shivered as I looked up at the tall building that housed my apartment. It seemed to be the only place that would always be there for me. The only place that stayed the same, no matter what it would stay. I walked past the bricks and looked at the fogged glass doors. "Mr. Spiegel! I think you should go to you apartment quickly!" Harry the doorman said in a hushed voice as he opened the door. I stopped and looked at him cocking an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked puzzled. "Just go." He said moving his hand into the lobby. I shrugged and walked in to the warmth of the lobby. The dim light cast my shadow behind me as I pushed the elevator button. When I stepped out of the elevator I turned to my apartment I saw that the door was slightly off its hinges. I walked over and pushed it, it swung open effortlessly. I felt my blood turn as cold as the temperature out side seeing my apartment in total disaster.  
  
Hello my friend, we meet again  
  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Within my heart a memory  
  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
  
Oh, I remember  
  
My eyes widened when I spotted the open suitcase with the clothes discarded over the floor. There were obvious signs of a struggle, but between who? The only person who had access to my apartment was...Faye! "Shit!" I mumbled flipping on the lights now seeing the bloodstains of the wood floor and white carpet by the door as if someone was dragged. "Faye.." I whispered walking further into the apartment. Looking on both sides it was apparent she was the only thing they had "taken." My breath caught in my chest as soon as I saw the little red light flashing on my answering machine. I walked over to the coffee table it was sitting on. I pulled a shaking hand out and looked at it as I let my hand hover over the button. I closed my eyes and my hand stopped shaking completely. 'I don't know why I'm so nervous.' I thought as I hit the button. All the sudden my apartment was silent except for that single noise of the tape starting. I stopped breathing and hear the message loud and clear.  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
"Hello Mr. Spiegel. Last of the Red Dragon Syndicate." A raspy old voice hissed. "We have something that you might want back. You and your girl here." He paused and I heard Faye's muffled cries in the background. My eyes narrowed as he continued. "I have some plans for her if you don't come and." he paused again and I heard more of Faye's horrified cries. "we don't want that to happen do we Mr. Spiegel?" he was mocking me, my pain, my loss, my own god damn blood that I couldn't deny. He was mocking the face that I was the last of a kind never to walk the face of Mars or any other planet again. "Bastard!" I screamed kicking the coffee table over as it continued to play the most important part. "If you do want the girl back then meet us at the Draco Park at midnight. We know you just got out of the hospital but we'd love ta see ya." He said in a fake adoring voice. "You should know where that is, you blew up what used to be there.." The phone went dead all the sudden as the man hung up. I stood there fuming when I thought about his words. "Draco Park.you should know where that is, you blew up what used to be there." 'The Black Draco Syndicate building.' I thought looking at a clock on the floor that used to be on the coffee table. "10:00 pm" "Great! Now I get to sit around here for an hour just worrying." I said aloud collapsing on the couch.  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
  
In an instant  
  
It feels so good to realize  
  
What's in yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
  
  
The couch was covered with a blue sheet like the ones in my bedroom. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back resting against the cushion of the couch. I sat there for a long time. I sighed as the phone rang. I froze as the trilling tone rang through the silent apartment. The tape started with a small click. My eyes shot open when I heard a panicked female voice whispering. "Spike?" it called as I jumped off the couch and over the fallen coffee table. "Faye!?!?!" I yelled in picking up the receiver. The voice sighed relieved. "Oh my god Spike!" she whispered. "Faye.What's going on, are you okay? I saw blood on the floor and then the message and-" she cut me off, "Spike shhh." She told me in a calm voice as I stopped. "I'm fine, I'm not sure who these guys are?" she stopped and I could hear footsteps through the phone. "Just come to the park! I love y-" the phone was cut off. I didn't move for several minuets.  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
I sat there wondering what those men could be doing to my Faye. Letting my imagination run wild with horrid images of Faye in there "procession." I gritted my teeth defying those ideas as I stood up. I swallowed hard, all I wanted to do was live a happy little life with Faye ever since the day I meet her, but it seems fate was always pulling us apart. "I don't believe in fate!" I whispered to my self through clenched teeth. I looked at the clock, "11:22" I walked into my bedroom and saw the sheets just as they had been the night I had "died." I grinned knowing that Faye must have left them like that to remember that special night. I turned to the dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer under a pile of shirts I found a Jericho and pulled out an extra mag. lying next to it. I turned away and put it in the back of my pants and let my jacket fall concealing it from sight. I left.  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
  
I walked down the deserted sidewalk at 11:34. Looking around I oriented my self and walked in the direction of where the Draco building had once stood tall and proud, defiant of the law. I saw the café where I had waited, now fully repaired and a few people sitting in it reading and sipping coffee. I looked across the street. There was a beautiful park there, a fountain was in the very center of the park. I walked over to it. The bottom of the stone fountain was layered with pennies and nickels. I smiled thinking about being a little innocent child again. Believing that throwing a penny into a fountain would grant any outlandish wish they could concoct. I fished around in my pocket and found a dull penny, I looked at the date, "2064" The year I met an angel in black leather. I flipped the penny into the fountain wishing to see her face. "Hey it might just be my Christmas wish come true." I sighed as the penny hit the water. I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice  
  
"Wishing Mr. Spiegel?" A cold, raspy, and old voice asked as I pulled my hand from my pocket to the back of my pants under my jacket. I saw the man's reflection in the fountain. My face softened when I saw Faye's reflection. But as soon as I had softened I saw the man push her and she moved forward. I pulled the gun out from my pants and turned on the man grinning as Faye's eyes widened. The man pulled Faye back shoving the gun he held into her temple. "Hello.."  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
My Sacrifice.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** AN: Hiya! Ok I hope ya guys liked it! I know ya'll know what's gonna happen I guess I've been writing this to long and have become predictable well anywho, thank you Miss Ashley for editing this! Check out her kick ass story Life In General After the Fall! Oh and My Sacrifice is by Creed! Listen to it! ^_^ teehee 


	14. Eve Of Discovery

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: teehee back for more eh?  
  
*Eve of Discovery*  
  
I hissed. The man eyes widened in terror but then quickly shrunk back to normal size as he tried to calm his nerves. I hear a crack of a branch and my eyes flicked to the origin of the sound. I saw a man hiding behind a bush. 'Shit he's got back up!' I though as my eyes flicked back to the man holding Faye. "Hello." He replied in the same raspy cold voice. I didn't even see it coming, I never had a chance. He moved his gun from Faye's temple to pointing at me and fired. It hit my shoulder and sent me reeling backwards. I watched as blood flew through the air as I fell backwards. My leg hit something hard and cold, the edge of the fountain, I kept falling. The cold almost ice water splashed around me as I fell in. "Spike!" I heard Faye scream as I took a gasp of breath then fell beneath the icy depth of the fountain. Through the now blood redden water I saw the man smirking over the fountain. My whole body became cold; it must have been from the water or was it the icy hand of death coming to take me finally. It was a strange feeling; my face was freezing by my eyes and lips where warm. I felt light headed as I tried to rise to gasp for air but the man shoved Faye away out of sight then grabbed my neck and started to squeeze. Everything went black but I could feel my body being pulled out of the fountain into the freezing air.  
  
*Parts Unknown*  
  
I felt something warm leaning against my shoulder and something soft tickling my cheek. I opened one eye and saw the top of my purple haired beauty. My eyes shot open and I jumped to wrap my arms around her but cold metal dug into my skin when I did. My arms where cuffed behind me to the wall that I was leaning against. The jolt woke up Faye and she looked up at me panicked. "I did it again..." She whispered touching my face with her warm hands. I looked at her dirt-smudged face puzzled at what she was talking about. "What are you talking about Faye?" I asked her as she brushed stray hairs out of my face. She looked down for several minuets trying to decide the best way to tell me what ever she was going to say. I heard footsteps echoing in a far off hallway and Faye stopped and looked up at me tears running down her cheeks making the dirt smudged there run. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was alright and that I was there, but I couldn't tell her that I couldn't even touch her with my hands. "Don't worry Faye." I whispered to her ear as she buried her face in my shoulder. In the cell that Faye and I where in was a door that now was slammed open with a loud crash. I heard raspy breathing as a small trickle of light flooded in. I saw a male form silhouetted in the doorway. He stepped forward and to where Faye and I where chained. He kicked my legs as I glared at him with all the hate and hostility I could muster. Faye clutched at my jacket as the man kicked my back away from the wall to gain access to the handcuffs. I heard a click and felt my hands freed from the wall but not from the handcuffs. I felt blood run onto my fingers from my wrist as the handcuffs cut deep into my skin.  
  
He pulled me up as Faye cried out. "Shhh..don't worry I'll be back." I whispered to her before the man jerked me backwards. "Spike!" she screamed as I heard the man shoved me out of the cell and I fell to the ground in the hall. I heard the door slam shut as I opened my eyes and saw the cold stone. I saw the shadow of the man and considered it for a moment then made my move. My legs weren't chained together and that was very stupid of them. He walked towards me, one leg on either side of my two legs together. I quickly spread them out. He lost his balance but not before I kicked my right leg up hitting him in a man's most venerable area. He moaned then fell over hitting his head on the stone floor. I saw the keys fly through the air and slide under the door. "Shit!" I yelled getting up with some difficulty and running over to the door hitting it with my shoulder. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed as the pain of my former injury burned deep in my shoulder. "Faye!" I screamed through a small opening in the locked door. I heard movement in the cell and then Faye's tender voice calling to me. "Spike what happened?" She asked me as I tried to think of an idea. "Do you see any keys on the ground of the cell?" I asked her as I heard her bend down. "Yeah!" she called. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "Try and open the door with them." I told her as her slender pale hand came through the opening and reached down to the lock. She fumbled a few times but I told her which way to go and she was finally free. She threw open the door and ran too me almost causing me to fall over. "Ahhhh! Faye my shoulder." I whispered as she pulled away suddenly. "Sorry." She blushed and turned me around and undid the handcuffs.  
  
"What would you do with out your Faye?" she whispered in my ear kissing my neck. I closed my eyes reviling in the sensation that I hadn't felt in was seemed like forever, but I had to get that asshole who kidnapped her in the first place. She pulled away first and pulled her hand to her mouth in a silent gasp. I turned around at her sudden movement. "What is it?" I asked her as she turned away. I touched her shoulder but she moved away from me. "Faye?" I didn't know what was going on in her head so I left her alone. I bent down and grabbed the man's gun and reached out for Faye's hand taking it no mater what. She didn't move away but let me take it, which just confused me even more. "Come on." I whispered as she turned around not looking me in the eyes. She moved along with me as I started walking. I held the gun in front of me when I turned every corner. The halls where all dimly lit only by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling every 20 or so feet. We finally found a hallway with an extremely bright light coming from the cracks above and below and around the door. I looked over my wounded shoulder at Faye and motioned for her to fallow me. We crept down the hall and reached the door. I slowly reached out and grasped the knob. I breathed deeply and thrust it open pulling the gun in front of my body aiming at anything that would move.  
  
The room was completely white except for the black chair at the very end of the long and narrow room. Clichély the man who had the raspy voice turned around in his chair swiveling. "Bravo Mr. Spiegel and Miss. Valentine." The man said clapping. The noise echoed in the quiet room. I looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What do you want with me and Faye?" I asked as Faye hid behind me. The man got up and walked around to the front of his glass desk. He pulled out a cigar from a cream colored humidor. He sniffed it longingly then brought it to his lips and lit it. He took a long drag and let the smoke encircle his head waving his hand around dramatically letting the smoke from the lit cigar waft to where Faye and I where. "You know something Mr. Spiegel.the black widow spider is a very unique creature. First the female finds a mate and loves it. Then one day she turns around completely and eats it alive." He let his cigar fall to his desk and I saw something moving that resembled a spider; he crushed it with the cigar maliciously. "Kind of relevant to our situation over 8 years ago right Miss Valentine?" He asked as I thought about the analogy. "That's bull shit! They screwed us on a deal first!" I screamed as Faye moved around. "Their boys almost killed Faye." I screamed pointing the gun at the man's head and firing letting it blast by his ear. He grinned but I could see the relief in his eyes, "Nice aim." He muttered. "I missed." I hissed at him.  
  
"So you and Miss Valentine are the last of the glory of the Mars' Crime Syndicate Circuit?" he snide. "The Red Dragon Syndicate's last members right in the palm of my hand. In the palm of the hand of the leader of the Black Draco Syndicate's leader." My eyes widened as those words rang through my head. "Zao!" I gasped lowering my gun. "That's me Mr. Spiegel." He grinned. 'Mao's brother.a man that I admired almost as much as Mao himself was trying to kill me and the woman I love.' My head rushed and the room started to spin but I stood tall. "What is it you want revenge? Why kill us? It'd be like killing your brother." I told him as his face softened. "Mao.." He trailed off. I knew I had hit a soft spot in this hardened creature. I looked down at the white floor stained slightly with blood falling from my wrist. I left my arm extened still aimed at his head. "If we are the last then that means that I am the leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate right?" I asked him looking at him through my bangs. His head snapped up meeting my gaze. "I do believe that is correct Mr. Spiegel." "Then can I, the leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate, ask to forge a bond that was once broken to be renewed again with this new generation." I looked at him full in the face. He grinned; he was not like me a beast that fed on the blood of others driven by that blood that resided inside my heart. "As my brother used to say as a child "it's a done deal." He walked to me and shook my hand as I put the gun away. He looked to Faye but didn't look in her eyes. "Miss Valentine I'm sorry for all the pain we've cause you." She looked at me bewildered then to the old man bowing to her. Her face softened into a grin that I loved. She pulled him out of the bow and hugged him. "You're forgiven Mr. Zao." She released him as he bowed. "I shall give you a third of my best men to get you back on your feet." He smiled and walked to his glass desk. I looked over at Faye but she didn't look at me even when I touched her shoulder. "Faye?" She moved away as I saw a tear fall from her eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look into my eyes. She closed them as she cried out. "Spike no." she cried. My eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "Faye you can tell me anything what happened?" I pulled her close to me as she clutched my jacket crying. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." She kept repeating it. "Oh Miss Valentine we have your son.."  
  
************************************************************************ AN: We are all just looking for a way to live with happiness, that's why Zao gave in so easily. "We are all innocent." Artist: Our Lady Peace Song: Innocent. OMG OMG tune in next time ta find out what the hell is going on! AHAHAHAAH 


	15. Little Tragedies

AN: Ok back! Teehee I'm gonna do something a lil different: in the reviews I want ya'll to tell me who you want the father to be. I can to either way, heart break or pure joy.! On to next chappy!  
  
*Little Tragedies*  
  
My eyes widened as my breath caught in my chest. "Son?" I breathed looking down at the top of Faye's head. I couldn't breath, I gasped for breath but I just couldn't seem to take any in. I felt Faye's grip on my cloths loosen as she pulled away. Tears where streaming down her face, making the dirt run down her cheeks. I wanted to comfort her and hold her in my arms but some strange feeling was creeping itself in to my soul and heart turning them cold towards Faye. She stood there wrapping her arms around her self looking into my eyes trying to find what I my self didn't know. I clutched my chest as she murmured my name. "Spike." she whispered calling to me. I looked at her sad face before turning around. I gasped for breath now not seeing her face. I racked my hands through my unruly green hair. I crouched down squatting continuing to draw my hands through my hair. I closed my eyes hearing those words over and over again. "What did I say?" Zao's voice broke into my thoughts. 'Does she know who the father is?' I thought as my eyes snapped open. I let my arms fall between my legs as I sighed. All the sudden I felt a warm hand cautiously touch my shoulder. I stood up not even looking at Faye. I inhaled deeply then turned around sharply.  
  
I met her eyes with mine. For the first time I touched her face. Caressing her soft skin with my hands as she looked at me with sorrow filling her eyes. I wiped a tear from her cheek with my thumb. I let my forehead touch hers as I sighed. "Faye.do you know who the father is?" I finally asked the question that had been controlling my thoughts. She jerked away from me pulling my hands off her face. She looked down at the floor and let another tear fall. She looked up at me through bangs that had escaped her headband. "No." she whispered barely audible. My heart leaped into my throat hearing that word. 'He could be mine.' I thought as she moved away from me. I stepped forward looking into her face trying to read her blank countenance. "Is there a chance he could be," I swallowed hard "mine?" She looked up at me. "Yes. But he could also be Vicious'." That name made my blood run cold. My eyes locked with hers. "Why did you want to leave me Faye?" I asked her touching her shoulders. She looked away. "I...I. It seemed like you were always falling into deadly situations because of your love for me. I thought that if I wasn't with you then maybe you could live a happy life. But here I am pulling you back in! I didn't want to drag you into one more of my little tragedy." she whispered pulling away from me sharply and walking over to the glass desk. "Faye it's not your fault. I'm in this business because I like being in deadly situations. It's in my job description." I walked over to where she was standing.  
  
She placed her hands on the glass desk and breathed heavily. I stood behind her unsure of what I should do. Zao was looking at us. "DNA test?" he told us more than asking if we wanted one. Faye's whole being jumped and her eyes lit up. I watched as she nodded her head vigorously. She looked at me as I touched her shoulder again. "Spike.what will happen if he's not your son?" she asked me her voice wavering. I hesitated breathing deeply. "I'd love you both with all my heart." I told her as she turned to me in surprise. "You would?" she questioned not believing my words. My face showed that I would stay true to my word but in side I was hoping with all my heart that he was my son because I could never love the product of a lie. "You can take a Black Draco car to the hospital. I've already arranged for an appointment." Zao told us hanging up a phone. A man in a black suit appeared from an unknown door. "I'll drive you." The man said taking his hat off and bowing. As he bowed I saw a pair of small feet behind his. One of his hands was behind his back. I cocked my head to look around him as a young boy ran around from behind him. He was wearing a small blue baseball hat with a lobster on it. His shirt was a little too big for him; it was a yellow button shirt with a number 2 on the pocket. He was wearing blue long pants and little red tennis shoes with untied laces. I watched as he ran to his mother's legs, grabbing them with short arms burring his face into them. Faye bent down and picked him up. "Oh my god! Sweetie!" she cooed pulling him to her. She looked even more beautiful in this maternal image. I simply watched in curiosity as she nudged his nose with hers. He giggled and cried out in a strange baby language. "You still can't talk can you lil Spike?" she whispered to him. I felt my cheeks flush momentarily hearing her address the baby with my name. She looked up at me in time to see the blush fade away. She smiled sadly and walked over to me. I just stood there as she came to my side to introduce me to, hopefully, my son.  
  
"Spike this is my son. Spike." She looked at the boy and then me still smiling sadly. I looked into the boy's amazed eyes. They where so innocent and pure, I had never seen eyes so innocent, the only people I knew had eyes that where hard and cold. I guess they must be from Faye's lively eyes, she was the first woman I had ever seen such liveliness in just her eyes. There was something different about his eyes. One was deep sea green. The other was a deep auburn color. From under his hat some stray purple hairs protruded. He was squirming around in Faye's arms. I had the sudden urge to hold this little life in my arms. I asked Faye if I could hold him. She nodded and I took him from her. He stopped squirming and curled up in my arms giggling. My shoulder burned with pain from his weight but I didn't want to let go of him. He reached for my face giggling his little fingers clenching and un clenching. I watched him try and sit up in my arms reaching for my chin; instead he grabbed my tie and pulled. I started to cough as Faye pulled his small hands off of my tie. She giggled for the first time since I had found her. Hearing that tiny sound of joy come from her made my heart skip a beat. She had found something to laugh about, sure it was I, but it was something. I grinned as the little boy crawled up my body and pulled on my hair. Faye giggled again and pulled lil Spike off my shoulder. After she took lil Spike away a strange feeling came over us. It seemed as if the simple joy that we had just experienced had gone away like a phantom in the night. I shoved my hands in my pockets, as Faye turned to the man in the black suit ready to leave. I sighed and started to walk off after them. Zao stepped forward and gently grabbed my arm.  
  
I turned to him cocking an eyebrow. He looked at me with a stern expression. "What are you going to do Mr. Spiegel if he's not yours?" He asked me as I jerked back my arm. "I don't know Zao. I don't know." I mumbled walking out of the door. It led down a long white hallway. The clicking of Faye's heals echoed through the hall as I followed her and lil Spike. He was now walking beside her stumbling a few times but keeping up with his mother. I couldn't help the end of my mouth curl up slightly watching him. The man in the black suit stopped and waited for us to reach the door at the end of the hallway. The door was huge and black and had a gold knob. The man opened the door that opened into an alley. In the alley was a long black limo waiting for us. The man walked up to the car and opened the door for Faye and lil Spike. I told him to go ahead and get in as I walked to the car. I got it and closed the car door as the man started the car. We drove out of the alley onto the street towards the hospital. Faye was sitting next to me with her hands on her lap and lil Spike on the other side. She was looking forward and fiddling with the fabric under her hands. She looked nervous and even thought I didn't know how I felt towards her at that moment I wanted to calm her and tell her everything was alright. I slowly pulled my hand out of my pocket and let it creep over to where Faye's hand was. I let it fall on hers and take her soft feminine hand in mine. Her hand was cold and clammy. She looked down at her hand as soon as I did that. Then he looked to me. I smiled at her, but my smile was full of false hope. Inside I was a mass of insecurity and uncertainty. *Hospital*  
  
"Miss Valentine!" A young woman called stepping out of an open door way. We where waiting in a crowded waiting room with lil Spike and the man dressed in black stayed in a corner. Faye looked up suddenly and stood up from the plastic chair as if she was in a daze. She looked down to me and held out her hand. I looked at her hand and then looked up at her pleading eyes. I smiled sadly and took her hand and stood up. In her other hand she held lil Spike's hand. The man in black moved from the corner he was lurking in and we walked to the doorway. "Miss Valentine?" The woman questioned as Faye nodded. Her violet hair sawed in the movement and sent a small wave of jasmine sent my way. "This way please." The woman said motion down the hall to the left. Faye took a deep breath and took her first step down the hallway as I squeezed her hand. She kept her head proud and looking forward but I knew that deep down she needed me there more than anything. The woman led us into a small room and took a DNA sample from lil Spike and then one from me. "It'll take an hour or so. You can wait in here or outside." The woman left with the two swabs.  
  
"I need some fresh air." Faye sighed turning to me. "I'll come with you." I offered. She smiled and then told lil Spike to say with the man in black. The man nodded and took the boy to the larger waiting room. Faye walked out of the waiting room and stopped at the glass doors and looked at me. "It's not snowing." She bit her lower lip. "It's just not sure right now." I told her opening the door and letting her walk past me. A blast of cold air hit us and Faye wrapped her arms around her self-snuggling in her syndicate trench coat. She walked from under the awning to the curb and sat down. I walked over to where she was sitting and plopped down next to her. I looked up at the sky and waited for what I hoped would come but as I sat there for half an hour nothing fell from the sky. I closed my eyes in despair after about an hour when a cold wet white flake hit my nose.  
  
************************************************************************ AN: ooooooooo ok it's up to ya'll who the daddy is! Vote vote vote in your review review review! Teehee please R&R! ^_^ More latta! 


	16. Gangsta Daddy

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: well golly that's sure a lot of Spike supporters teehee good good ya'll voted right! Teehee well this might be the last chappy..NAH! I'm sorry about the cheesy chapter title but I couldn't help my self... PS: about the cops which seems ta be a deal is that I guess they were feed up with all the syndicate shit and well you know that like in the Sopranos on HBO the cops still try to nail them. So the building exploding was so disastrous and malevolent that they must have felt like they needed to get the bastards who committed the crime whether they're syndicate members or not. PPS: I have one lil warning when I write happy romance I get kinda cheesy I'M SORRY I DON'T TRY TO! *goes off and cries in a corner with computer and types the next chapter*  
  
*Gangsta Daddy*  
  
My eyes shot open feeling the cold flake hit my nose. I saw thousands of the lil buggers falling from the sky clumped together. Faye was asleep leaning against my shoulder. I didn't wake her up as I gathered up some of the snow that was falling. I leaned in close to her feeling her breath tickle my face. "Faye." I whispered in her ear as she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Her eyes widened when I showed her my hand full of snow. "Spike!" she cried wrapping her arms around my neck. Her sudden movement and show of affection caused me to drop the snow and move back slightly. She looked up at me an expression that said, 'What did I do?' I smiled at her as her stunned look turned to a grin. "Spike do you think it means something?" She asked me as I let my face move closer to hers. "I hope." I whispered smiling as her expression changed from a pure grin to one of shyness. I looked into her lovely emerald eyes before closing in on the few inches that separated our lips. She closed her eyes tightening her grip around my neck as I let my hands come to her waist. I could finally feel her lips against mine for the first time in two years. Her lips felt soft and smooth against mine. They were so warm and sweet. Her lips moved against mine as she pushed her tongue against mine.  
  
"Ah hem!" I heard a feminine cough behind us. Faye and I turned our heads to see a female doctor looking at us a bit red in the cheeks. "I have the results for the DNA test." She said biting her lower lip. Looking at her face my heart started to beat faster then I thought possible. It only beat that fast went Faye was close to me. My breath became un even. I could feel Faye's hands against my chest feeling my heart almost pounding out of my chest. Her other hand was in my hair with her thumb stroking my ear trying to calm me. "Yes?" she asked as the doctor came down to our level. The doctor looked down at the snow on the ground and touched it in surprise. "It's snowing how strange." She mumbled before looking up at us. Her serious look disappeared and a huge grin spread across her face. She stood up and ruffled my hair, "Congrats Mr. you're the father." Lil Spike and the man where standing by the glass doors.  
  
My heart stopped. My eyes widened. My mouth became dry. 'I'm a father." I felt Faye's hand turn my head to look in her head. "Spike! Did you hear her?" She whispered the right side of her mouth up in a grin. I snapped out of my daze and it finally hit me. "I'm a father!" I whispered excitedly looking into her eyes as she smiled. My smile turned into a wild grin as I jumped up pulling Faye with me. "I'm a FATHER!" I yelled hugging Faye to me as she giggled as I turned to see the doctor telling lil Spike that I was his father. I saw his face brake into a childish grin. He came running up to us and stopped at my feet. I kneeled down to his level as he smiled at me some how in his innocents knowing that he now had a father. "Dada!" (I can call him Spike Jr. now teehee) Spike Jr. cried jumping up grabbing my arms as I kneeled down picking him up. "Spike..he, he spoke!" Faye cried hugging lil Spike and me. "Dada." He mumbled again hugging me around my neck as he giggled. Faye patted his head as she took off his hat. "Spike." She said nudging me. I looked at her hand. His hat had been hiding the truth all along. His hair was wild and green all over but his bangs were Faye's beautiful violet. I grinned, 'he is my son.' "Do you need a ride home?" the man in black asked stepping from he doors to us. "Yes."  
  
*Spike's Apartment Night*  
  
I lay on my sofa with a thin blue sheet covering from my waist down. I was half asleep while Faye and lil Spike slept in my bed. I sensed someone watching me and I woke up. "Huh?" I muttered my eyes meeting seductive emerald ones. "Spike." She whispered sensually letting her hot breath pass over my exposed neck. She was standing over me wearing only one of my blue sheets. I felt a burning ache for her that had long since been ignored. It'd only happened once and God knows I wished every "night" in my coma that it would happen again. She was now on top of me on the couch grinning mischievously. "But Faye what about lil." I was cut off by Faye's slender finger pressing against my lips. "Shhhh. He's asleep now." She whispered letting her hand move from my lips down to my bare chest feeling my heart racing under her fingertips. She smiled as I protested silently. "Spike it's been two whole years since that night." She sat up and started to move her hands up and down my arms. "You've gotten your self under my skin Spike Spiegel." She cried in a hush voice almost yelling at me for doing so. I couldn't help but smirk seeing how her years of abstinence from me had affected her. She fumbled with the sheet for a moment getting under it and laying on top of me. "Mr. Orange Boxers I want you." She moaned in a low voice as I smiled at the old name. "As you wish Miss Valentine." I told her. She looked away for a moment biting her lower lip. "What?" I asked sitting up slightly. "Spike..can ya call me Mrs. Spiegel?" She looked down at her hands against my chest. I smiled at her request. "Of course Mrs. To be Spiegel." She smiled and kissed me allowing her hands to move up to my neck and then hair. She ran her hands through it as she deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I rolled her underneath me. "Faye." I mumbled as she stopped. "Yes?" "Will you marry me?" I looked at her beautiful face as she told me her reply, "Yes YES YES! I thousand times YES!" she cried wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me again. "Oh Faye." I moaned into the kiss as Faye pressed her curved body against my toned and lanky one. "Spike.."  
  
I woke up to the warm feeling of Faye's breath puffing lightly against my neck and chest. I looked down and saw her violet hair spread out against my bare chest. I ran my hand through her hair as she moaned slightly snuggling closer against me. I pulled the sheet over us with my other hand as she hugged tighter to me. "Is it morning?" she mumbled sleep lingering in her voice. "Shhhh.. sleep." I whispered running my hand through her hair again. I heard the small patting of bare feet against wood as I looked over to see lil Spike walking towards us. He clutched the cushion and climbed up on to the sofa next to my head. He sat on my hair and forehead and giggled, "Dada and Mama ooooo." He pulled on my hair slightly. I laughed as Faye looked up at me slowly. She was smiling. "Spike he said dada and mama!" She whispered in disbelief. I sat up slightly holding lil Spike as Faye sat up next to me. We sat there on the couch with our son watching as he started pointing to things and saying what they were. "The doctor said something like this would happen she thought the reason he wouldn't talk was physiological, because child and parent have a special connection and he might have been able to pick up on the depressed vibe I was "emitting." (ok he knew what everything was and how to say them but he was afraid because it might make his mother even more sad or something like that I don't know how a 2 year olds mind works!) She said as lil Spike pointed to the sheet and said "sheet." "Well your happy now so there is nothing to fear." I told her as I put my hand behind her head and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Kiss!" lil Spike cried as I looked down at him. "Yup." I grinned when suddenly a loud boom echoed through the apartment. "What the." I trailed off as another boom range through. I stood up after pulling on my boxers and walked too the window.  
  
I saw a beautiful gentle snowdrift and then I saw exploding colors on the horizon. I looked back at Faye and lil Spike with a surprised look. Faye wrapped her self in the sheet and pick up lil Spike. She walked over to me but I grabbed her free hand and pulled her into my room. I opened the balcony windows and stepped out side pulling her with me. "Fireworks!" lil Spike yelled pointing as another loud boom echoed. "It's Christmas day Spike!" (sorry if this offends anyone.Don't hurt me!) Faye said pointing to another firework. The beautiful streams of blazing color fell back to the earth in colors of red and green and some yellow and blue. I held Faye in my arms as she held lil Spike in hers. "Our first Christmas as a whole family." I whispered in Faye's ear. She turned her head to look in my eyes. She smiled at kissed me as the grand finally boomed in behind us. Green, red, yellow and blue sparks where flying as she kissed my lips, snow fell from the sky and landed on her eye lids as she closed them. The snow formed a dim light around us as I kissed her back holding her as tight as I could hoping to never lose her again.  
  
*Outside the Old Red Dragon Head Quarters*  
  
"You're a very lucky man Mr. Spiegel, the police are afraid to even come with in a mile of this place. Your reputation exceeds even the fall of your syndicate." Zao told me as I put my hands in my pants pocket moving the dark material of my syndicate trench coat held together by gold ties. I looked at him and sighed. My breath was visible in the cold freezing air as Faye wrapped her arm around mine. I kept my hand in my pocket as we stepped up the stone steps and walked down a path I had once sworn I would never again. I never blinked as I walked down that icy path to fame and pain. The path, which I had walked down every damn day of my life since my father died, the path to the glass doors of hell and heaven, the path to the Red Dragon Syndicate's center of operations. I opened a glass door for Faye as dust blew out from the vacant building. I started coughing as did Faye and Zao. "I'm gonna call for a few of my clean up crew Mr. Spiegel and they'll have this place back to it's former glory in an hour." He said pulling out a cell phone. A few minutes' later two white vans pulled up and I swear a hundred men got out all carry cleaning supplies. "They're great to have after a messy dinner party, or at least my wife thinks so." Zao said laughing at his own joke. I smiled dimly as Faye elbowed me. Zao saw this and stopped laughing. "Ah yes that reminds me." He grinned and moved in closer. "Do I hear wedding bells?"  
  
My cheeks flushed for a moment as I nodded. "Wonderful!" he cried throwing up his arms. "I'll do all the work. Don't worry I'm helping you get back on your feet until the syndicate is back up to snuff." He said elbowing my shoulder as I thanked him profusely. He told me to think nothing of it. I thank him to this day for helping us. We waited an hour down in the lobby as they cleaned. I stood up and looked around at the shinning marble finished walls and floors. I could see my reflection in them. I smiled remember old times with Vicious looking at the highly polished floor under our female co-workers when they would be wearing a skirt. My smiled dimmed as I realized I would never have another happy memory of him. He was still a human but some how he changed into something worse. I closed my eyes and from there on I would never think of him again he would only be a phantom in the night a mere shadow. I felt Faye's warm hand touch mine as the lights flashed and turned on. I looked at her then up at the glorious building that I had once called my sanctuary. "You're home Spike. We're home." She whispered in my ear. I knew she was right no matter what this always would be my home. I didn't know if it was good or bad to love this building of hate. But deep down in side me I felt the fire that had long since been extinguished ignite. I had finally excepted my fate, thought I never believed in fate And I knew that fire burned in my eyes as Faye looked at me smiling like she had when I first met her. The lovely girl that only looked for adventure and the rush of doing something forbidden. We where quite a pair said Zao as he looked at us, he was right, a young man with wild forest green hair and a past to match it's wildness with a burning passion in his miss matched dark eyes. Holding a young woman with dark purple hair and the most innocent emerald eyes. Both hiding a deep dark secret and horrid memory of a time of their life they spent together and apart. Both just simply gangstas.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: teehee they're baaaAAAck! Sorry if ya'll hate me for saying he gave into his fate because he doesn't believe in fate but he's gone through so much shit he gave in, but he will never give in again! He's not weak! Ok I'm done till next chapter: Rebirth 


	17. Rebirth

AN: this was murda on me I just couldn't write omg (special thanks ta Alex and Ashley ma homie A's for helping me) ! If you see ma it means my I can't stop it! This takes place like a day after the last chappy.  
  
A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
*Rebirth*  
  
I walked through the dark halls as I heard a church bell chime midnight. I looked out the new windows that had just been placed in the main hall on both sides so the whole floor was lit by only moonlight and starlight. There wasn't a sound but that of my boots hitting the new marble floor. I walked slowly taking in this new monster I had created. It was a monster that I knew would be a part of me forever. The rebirth of a monster that ran ramped through my blood and the blood of others that now where coming and asking for positions. Word travels fast in the under ground world of Syndicates. But for now the building stood vacant like it have for all those years. Its rebirth would be tomorrow when the building would be open for "business." I knew I was leading others into a profession that had killed many but they knew that when they applied, but I still had that stupid human emotion of guilt. The first time I had felt that emotion was so many years ago when I had put those C4 explosives in the Black Draco building. I guess that's what set Vicious and myself apart, I was human and he was a cold-hearted son of a bitch.  
  
I stepped up to the huge wooden doors that had once led to the office of the man I had thought to be more then a boss but a father, Mao. I slowly pushed them open as dust swirled around my lanky legs. I had told the men who where remodeling the building to leave Mao's room alone. I wanted to use it as he had left it everything intact down to the last pen lying across his desk. I took a shaky step into the dark room as the floor beneath me clicked as my boot hit marble. I reached out to the left and hit the light switched, the lights flickered and came on with a hiss. Through the dim light I could only see his large ebony desk and the large black chair that as a child I had played in with Vicious pretending to be the syndicate boss. I grinned as I walked over to the desk, a clicking noise following my every footstep. I reached out for the chair but it moved and swiveled so the person who was sitting in it could face me. I jumped in surprise. "Ahhh!" I yelled before a harsh "Shhhh." Came from Faye sitting in the chair. She stood up and pressed her finger to my lips shhhing me. "How did you get in here?" I asked as she moved behind me to the other side of the desk. "It's not important." "Where's lil Spike?" I asked as a pang of fear swept over my whole body. "My friend Ed's looking after him. I told her I would pick him up in the morning. " Faye replied calmly as she sat down in the same chair she had the first time I laid my eyes on her and fell in love. I walked back around and stopped running my hands over the old humidor that lay on his desk covered with dust. I opened it as the dust flew up in the air. I took one of the old cigars from it and then sat down in the same oversized leather chair next to Faye. We looked at the back wall of Mao's office, I had never noticed before but there was a huge window that almost took up the entire wall space. I gazed out the window at the stars shinning bright. "Déjà vu, eh Spike?" Faye asked bring me back to Mars as I turned to look at her. I nodded as she stood up and walked over to my chair. "Except for this." She whispered bending down kissing my lips in a chaste sweet kiss before she stood up taking my hand. She pulled me up out of my chair and led me to the window. "Look it's the Gemini constellation." Faye whispered as she laid her head on my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist. I bent my head down to whisper in her ear, "That's my sign." She grinned. "I know." She turned her head around and kissed my cheek. We stayed like that for hours just gazing up at the bright moon and stars.  
  
After a while I felt Faye's head begin to droop but then it would snap back. "Sleepy?" I whispered in her ear as she turned around in my arms. She nodded. I asked her is she wanted to go home but she said no so I sat down in Mao's enormous leather chair and she sat curled up on my lap. Her head was resting against my neck as she fell asleep. I stayed awake watching her sleep peacefully in my arms for the first time in what felt like an eternity. I finally fell asleep after about an hour.  
  
*Morning*  
  
The harsh rays of the sun penetrated my eyelids as Faye mumbled something about having five more minutes mommy. I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see a huge crowd of people down on the streets, trying not to look conspectus. "Faye wake up we have to open the building today." 'The rebirth of the Red Dragon Syndicate.' I thought as Faye stood up and stretched her arms and yawned. I got up out of the chair and took a set towards Faye but stumbled. She grinned as I fell into her arms but then her grin disappeared as she panicked and fell backwards. "Ooof!" she mumbled as I started laughing. "Nice catch." She looked at me as I stood up. "Very graceful Mr. Spiegel." She said standing dusting her skirt off. I glared at her as I walked to the doors of Mao's office. I could never call it my office cause in my mind it will always be Mao's. Faye followed me and whispered a sorry as I turned to her. "Faye I need you to be there for me ok?" I asked seriously. Her face turned to a worried expression "Why?" She asked touching my arm. "Cause this business that I was born into is a deadly one and you know that. I just want you to be there for me." I whispered the last part looking down at the floor feeling stupid. I felt her warm hand touch my cheek and turned my face up to look at hers. She kissed my lips before taking my hand and leading me the whole way to the main doors.  
  
When we reached them the crowd that seemed to be hovering around the building clumped in front of the glass doors that led in to the heart of the beast, the head quarters. I saw Zao at the head of the crowd he spotted me and waved. I waved back as I unlocked the doors and opened them. The crowd didn't move but Zao did come to my side and whispered in my ear. "Some of these people are my employees and some are new blood come to join the industry. So welcome them in and the Red Dragon Syndicate will be reborn a new." He patted my back and continued. "My men will tell everyone what their job will be and you may change the arrangements if you feel it necessary." I looked at him, smiled and nodded. I cleared my throat and took a nervous step forward. I looked back and say Faye smiling encouragingly at me. I turned back to the anxious crowd and, "Welcome all to the re opening of the Red Dragon Syndicate, the former glory of the Mars Syndicate Ring. You all are here because you want to work for this syndicate. If any of you know the history behind this syndicate you should know that myself and Faye Valentine are the last living original members but now with your help this crime syndicate will thrive and become greater then ever before!" The whole crowd cheered and I looked at the vastness of these new souls that would be turned into heartless zombies after a few months of emotionally detaching training.  
  
The crowd walked inside as Faye came up to me kissed my cheek and she said she was going to pick up lil Spike and that she'd meet me at home. I nodded. She turned to leave and I told her good bye and she winked before turning the corner. I turned and faced the first day of my new life as Red Dragon Syndicate head boss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: OOOOOOOOOOO now I can tell you how many chapters are left, hmmm, 2 not including the epilogue. I hope ya like this chapter please review! I love hearing from ya'll. I know it's short but I wanted to post something. 


	18. Nice Ice

AN: OOOOOOOOOOO now I can tell you how many chapters are left, hmmm, not including this one and the epilogue. I hope ya like this chapter please review! I love hearing from ya'll.  
  
A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
*Nice Ice* After that first day of my new life as head boss I felt like there was a certain authoritative air around me. It was an exhilarating feeling that coursed through my body when I walked into a room. It was intoxicating. After eight long years of torment and suffering everything was coming into place. There was only one thing missing from the puzzle. The big M. Faye and I were engaged but I still needed to buy her an engagement ring to make it official.  
  
*Spike's Apartment*  
  
I lay in bed looking at the ceiling as Faye lay next to me breathing calmly against my neck; she was curled next to me her arms wrapped around my chest. I could hear lil Spike in the next room sleeping calmly. I had decided that I would buy her an engagement ring tomorrow and take her out to dinner. I smiled thinking about how wonderful my life would be once we were married. But not every thing can be wonderful all the time. I rolled over careful not to wake my sleeping Faye. I closed my eyes and fell asleep taking in her beautiful jasmine sent.  
  
*Morning*  
  
I rolled over in bed when I heard a soft voice humming a beautiful song. I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the harsh light of the bright sun flooding through the large windows. All I could see was an outline of Faye standing over me smiling and humming. I felt her warm hands brush against my face moving some of my bangs out of the way. She gently kissed my forehead and almost pulled away but I spoke her name and she looked at me surprise etched across her beautiful face. "I didn't know you were awake." Her face softened in to a smile and sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up and she leaned her head on my shoulder sighing. "Faye?" I whispered as she looked up at me. "Yes?" "Will you go out with me to dinner tonight?" I asked her smiling. "Of course." "Good. I'll pick you up at 7:00 and Zao can look after lil Spike for us." I told her kissing her forehead and getting up out of bed. "See ya at 7:00 then Mr. Pink boxers." Faye taunted as I looked back at her. "They're red not pink!" I yelled back. She got up and fallowed me into the bathroom with my pants and shirt. "They look pretty light to be red." She told me as she pulled my shirt on over my shoulders and started buttoning it for me. "They're red." I mumbled as she fasted the last button. She looked up at me and handed me my pants and turned to the sink. She started brushing her teeth as I pulled on my pants. "Well I'll see you at 7:00. Ok honey." I asked kissing her cheek and pulling on my jacket. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the front door. I looked in the mirror for a second. 'TIE!' I reached up to my collar. I ran back to where Faye was in the bathroom. She was holding my tie as if she had been expecting me to come back. "Thanks." "Yup Mr. Pink Boxers." As I ran out the door I yelled back to her. "RED!" A little old bitty outside my door looked at me strangely. I smiled and slowly walked to the stairs not turning my back on her. I got to my car and took off flying down the roads in the early morning. The day seemed like it was taking forever. One minute seemed like an hour. It was like 7:00 would never come.  
  
"Do you have a ring?" Zao asked as he walked into my office. I looked up sharply at the strange question. "What?" I blinked. "Do you have an engagement ring?" He asked determined to get an answer. "Yeah." I said quietly. "Splendid!" Zao cried walking around to my side of the large ebony desk. "I'll be looking after lil Spike then?" Zao asked smiling. He had babysat lil Spike several times and he was great with little kids. Zao was lil Spike's godfather and lil Spike would call him, Zao-Zao. "Would you mind?" I asked not wanting to look at his face incase he was busy tonight. "Anything for you Spike." He said rubbing my head making my hair puff up even more. I looked up trying to see my own hair. "Zao what have I said about doing that?" Zao smiled and walked back around and left my office, but before he did he asked, "When do you want me there?" "Uhh 6:30 would be nice. I get off then so you can come home with me." Zao smiled, he loved my car. "Ok." He waved goodbye as he shut the large door to my office softly. I looked at the small digital clock on my desk,  
  
4:26.  
  
I looked at the blank papers on my desk. In the syndicate business we don't believe in computers and such things for our important documents. The government can track e-mails. We like to use the resources our fathers used. Paper is something you can touch, but it's also something you can tare.  
  
4:37.  
  
'It never seems like time moves!' I signed my name on some paper that I hadn't even read. I could hear every tick of the old fashion grandfather clock that Mao had placed in his office ever since I can remember.  
  
4:42.  
  
I looked at the annoying digital clock through narrowed eyes. I looked through a folder marked "New Contracts" and signed a few of them.  
  
5:04.  
  
'New hour!' I looked through the rest of them and tore up a few and signed a few and the rest I wanted to meet with, but I was to lazy to call them in so I moved on to a new "project."  
  
5:28.  
  
'Hmmm what now?' I thought looking around my oh so tidy office. In a way it bugged me I guess. I never was a "tidy" or "clean" person. I decided to ask a woman's perspective on the ring that I had. "Miss Ronda would you come in her?" I asked hitting a button on the monitor phone on my desk. "Yes Mr. Spiegel right away." The young red head said standing up quickly. She was in my office in a matter of moments. "What is it?" she asked smiling a vacantly. "What do you think of this ring?" I asked as I opened a small black velvet box that held one of the most valuable things to a woman, a diamond! Her eyes widened, "Oh my god Mr. Spiegel! I didn't think that I would get a Christmas bonus because well ya know the season is over and well the business just started and-" She started talking hurriedly not taking a single moment to breath. "Ronda! It's and engagement ring for my girlfriend!" She shut up immediately, blinked a few times and sat down. "Well it's certainly some nice ice Mr. Spiegel." Her mouth was now turned down in a frown. "Ronda why don't you take the rest of the week off ok?" Her eyes brightened and she looked up at me sharply. "Really?" her face was in total shock. I smiled seeing her expression. "Yup." She jumped up from where she had been sitting and said a rushed thank you and ran out the door grabbing her purse and coat from her desk, that was all I could see before the door closed.  
  
6:05  
  
"Closer." I whispered as I tapped the digital clock wishing it would speed up. "I'm gonna lose ma nerve if I don't do this soon!" I yelled as the clocked turned to 6:06. Just then the door opened. "Spike?" It was Zao. I turned my head up from looking at the clock. "Yes?" I shoved the box back in my pants pocket as he stepped in closing the door behind him softly. "How are you doing?" I smiled. I glanced at the clock again.  
  
6:10  
  
"I'm afraid I'm gonna lose my nerve." Zao smiled. "Aww yes I remember proposing to sweet Ashley that day so many years ago." He almost looked like a different man the moment he said that name. He looked happy, not "I get to baby-sit lil Spike" happy but "I'm in love" sort of happy. It made me smile thinking about the fact that this old man once had a sweet heart. He shook his head and the smile changed. "Well good man how about I take you to Alex's Tuxedo Rent Shop or whatever that place on 54th and 2nd is called?" My mouth was a gape, not only had I forgotten about a tux but Alex's was one of the most expensive rental places in the Milky Way! "Zao I can't afford that place." I whispered embarrassed slightly. "That's why I'm coming." Zao told me as he came around to my side of the desk and slapped my back in a father like fashion. I looked up at him. "You would do that for m-" "Yes dear boy I would." He smiled down at me as I stood up. I was almost a head taller than him but yet I didn't feel like that at that moment. I felt like a little child that was loved, something that only Mao had done for me. 'They truly are related.' I thought as we walked down the busy halls of the syndicate. It gave me goose bumps seeing these halls filled once more with optimistic gangstas.  
  
6:24  
  
I looked at the clock in my car as I parked it in front of the shop. We walked in the door as a small bell sounded in the back. An old frail man walked out. He was wearing glasses. "Zao?" he asked in a scratchy old worn voice. "Michel you remember me." Zao said in a delighted voice as the man shook hand with him. "How could I forget my brother in law." The man said smiling then his gaze moved from his old friend to me. "Who is this young man?" He asked pulling at my jacket. I looked down at him as he pulled at my tie now. I raised an eyebrow as he stopped seemed to calculate something in his head. "This is Spike Spiegel and he's is looking for a tux to propose tonight." The old man's face turned to a shocked expression. "Spiegel.young man would your father happen to have the same name as you?" I nodded my head strangely afraid to speak. "I knew him well. And would you be the late Mao's shall we say understudy?" The man asked as he pulled me to the back fitting room of the shop. "Y-y-yes." I stammered. I felt like an idiot stammering. "Well then I must find the perfect suit to fit you. This young lady has a name right?" 'Why can't you shut up you old man!' I thought as Zao gave me a warning look. "Yes." I said. The man looked up at me expecting me to say her name. "Her name is Faye." I finished. The man left to go find something in the back room as Zao came up to me. "Talk Spike. This is Michel's way of loosen you up. It worked the night I was going to propose to Ashley. His face changed for a moment but then he was back to normal as Michel came back. He talked to me for the entire time I was there, but Zao was right I felt a little less wound up and nervous. My hair was normal no matter how many times Zao had tried to brush it. The crisp new white I was wearing looked wonderful with the black bow tie I was wearing. The shinny black tux looked stunning as I buttoned it covering the dull red cummerbund that was wrapped around my waist. The pants made my legs look even longer, if that's possible. "Spike you look absolutely handsome!" Zao said elbowing me as we waved goodbye to Michel and got back in my car.  
  
6:47  
  
"Shit Zao I gotta get there!" I slammed on the gas and we flew down the streets dodging every other car. I pulled in to the parking lot of my apartment.  
  
6:51  
  
I calmly not wanting to ruin my suit walked up the stairs of the building with Zao behind me. "You should go in first and tell Faye to wait for me to knock." I told him as I came to the exit door for my floor. "Does she know you are going to propose?" "Nope!" I said smiling as we came to my apartment door. "Knock." I instructed him. He did and Faye answered the door and Zao walked in. I heard him tell her to wait for me to knock as the door closed and the small click of the lock echoed in the silent hall. The same old bitty from that morning walked by looking at me, a young wild green haired man dressed in a tux waiting outside my own apartment. She just smiled and went into her room at the opposite end of the hall. I sighed and turned to face the door. I took a few deep breaths and before I knocked I heard the small click of the door opening and.. ************************************************************************  
  
AN: AHAHAHAHA I updated! I guess "Julia" did help me! Good. Okee tune in next time to read chapter 19: When Wedding Bells Ring! PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!!!! *it took so long cause I wasn't encouraged by ya'll!* 


	19. A Girl's Best Friend

AN: I don't own anything. BTW it's the 31st of December right now cause chapter 17 was 5days after Christmas and then chapter 18 was a day after 17. So New Years Eve! Yeah I hope ya like it, it might be a lil short I'm soooo sorry! PS: bedy is like ya know lil kid for bedy bye time.  
  
A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
*A Girl's Best friend *  
  
There was Faye standing in the doorway wearing an incredible dress I'd ever seen. It was black as midnight and looked almost like diamonds had been sown in to the silky fabric that hugged her curves perfectly. It hand no sleeves and the neck was very low. The dress reminded me of the dark night three years ago, the night sky so perfect the stars looked of diamonds and so did the snow slowly making it's decent. I looked up at her beautiful face; her hair was swept up in a loose bun. Her eyes shone like two emeralds. They sparkled with joy as she stepped towards me. A thin line of eyeliner beautifully accented them and a gorgeous light green was above the black eyeliner making her eyes shimmer. I snapped out of some sort of trance her presents had cast upon me. I held out my arm and she entwined hers with mine. Her white silk arm length gloves looked perfect against the black fabric of my tuxedo. Her high heels clicked as they hit the tile floor outside my apartment. She waved goodbye to lil Spike who was being held by Zao. "Ok we'll be home by 9:00. Zao, lil Spike should be in bed by 8:30 this time." Faye told him with a serious face as lil Spike giggled knowing what his mother meant. Zao closed the door, but before he did he shook my hand and slipped me something. It felt like a credit card and sure enough it was. I looked at him stunned as Faye blew a kiss to lil Spike. I looked at her in mock sadness. "Does daddy want a kiss too?" she asked smiling. I grinned, "Yes!" She turned her head away from me quickly as a beautiful trickle of jasmine sent hit my senses. "Too bad."  
  
We walked to the car as I tried and tried to get a kiss from her. By the time we had reached my Mustang I had given up. "Fine." I opened the door for her as she somehow gracefully got in the car wearing that dress and those heels. 'Must take practice.' I thought as I closed the door and walked to the driver's side and got in. I put the keys in the ignition and turned it to the right. The engine roared as I backed out of the parking space. I drove down the dark yet crowded streets of Mars. I didn't look at Faye the entire time because I still wanted that kiss. I pulled up to a streetlight and waited for it to change from red to green. I watched the light waiting for it to change; I wasn't going to look at Faye. 'No I'm not gonna give in. She wants me to look at her. Oh no she's not gonna make me.' I though determined as I felt Faye's eyes burning a hole in the side of my face. All the sudden I felt the soft touch of Faye's lips against my cheek as she kissed me. She backed away. "You win."  
  
*Fancy Restaurant*  
  
I pulled up to the brightly lighted restaurant and took the keys out of the ignition and got out. I walked to the other side and opened the door for Faye as tons of camera bulbs flashed. You see I had picked one of the hottest and most expensive places on Mars, Bella Jessica. The only reason I could pay for it was because of Zao. 'God bless that old man.' I thought as Faye clutched my arm in panic. I felt her breath a few deep breaths and she straitened up. I gave my keys to the valet and we walked down the quiet literal red carpet. As we walked up to the doors cameras flashed wildly as Faye and I smiled. When two men opened the doors, intense music blasted out of the large starlit-dancing hall. A young woman came up to us, "Mr. Spiegel and Miss. Valentine?" she asked, we nodded. I cocked an eyebrow but then I thought about Zao and I smiled. 'Crafty old man.' She moved her arm motioning for us to follow her. We walked down a short hall that looked out on to the large dance floor. She showed us our table and lit the candle that was in the center of it. There was soft romantic music playing in the background and a few couples were dancing on the large dance floor. I pulled Faye's seat out for her as she thanked me. I walked to the other side and sat down. "What would you like?" I asked as she opened her menu and started to look. "I think I'll get the swordfish." (hehehe ya get it!) I looked up at her, she looked gorgeous in the candle light, its soft glow enhancing her feminine features. A woman wearing a vest and black pants came up to our table and asked what champagne we wanted to order. I told her what we wanted but as Faye was looking at the couples dancing I slipped the waitress the ring and told her to put it in a truffle for dessert. She smiled and nodded. We had a wonderful dinner and after having the swordfish Faye wanted to dance..  
  
"But I ordered us some truffles." I told her as a delighted look spread across her face. "Really?" She asked surprised. I smiled and nodded. "Oh well then I guess we can dance after dessert." She smiled as the waitress came up to the table and took the dirty plates away and left a new one that had several truffles on it. She whispered in my ear and told me which one had the ring in it and then left the bill. I picked up the one the waitress had specified. "Here." I gave it to Faye. She took it and bit it in half. She stopped when her teeth hit something solid. She blinked and took the truffle out of her mouth. I watched as she revealed the diamond engagement ring. She gasped as I took it from her. I classically got down on one knee and took her hand in mine. She was looking at me stunned. "Spike!" She whispered as I looked up into her eyes. "Faye we've been through so much together and I always want us to be together. I want to grow old with you and raise our son together. Faye will you marry me?" (ok not to romantic but remember this may be an au but I can't change his character THAT much) She took the ring from my fingers and looked at my face. She looked like she was about to cry. "Oh Spike! I already said yes but of course I'll marry you!" She cried coming down to my level hugging me almost knocking me off my knees. My eyes widened as she kissed my cheek and hugged me closer. She backed away as I took the ring from her again and slipped it on her slender finger. She looked at it really for the first time. "Damn! That's one big diamond!" She said moving her hand around letting the light reflect off of it. She smiled after gazing at it and looked up at me. "Now how about that dance?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I grinned and stood up bringing her with me. "Let's dance ma fiancé." I bowed at the waist and held my arm out to show her the way to the dance floor.  
  
My hands were snuggly wrapped around Faye's waist and her arms were wrapped around my neck. There was a sad jazzy song playing as Faye and I danced in small circles. Her incredible jasmine sent was filling my every sense as I dipped her and then pulled her back up. She smiled and shook her head slightly moving some of her loose hairs out of her face. All the sudden a loud booming voice came from some large sub woofers that flanked the stage where the band was playing. "Mars are you ready for the new years count down?!?" The voice yelled as Faye and I turned to look at the large stage. Faye's face suddenly turned panicked. "Spike! I told Zao we'd be home by 9:00!" I looked at her with a slightly concerned face. "Don't worry he won't leave lil Spike in the apartment by himself. He probably doesn't even know what the time is. We'll leave after the count down okay?" I asked looking in her eyes. She smiled. "You're right. Okay we'll stay till after the count down." We turned back to the person standing on the stage.  
  
"10!" Faye took my hand. "9." I wrapped my arm around her as she squeezed my hand. "8" We looked around at the other happy couples. "7" I smiled as Faye leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed in content as we continued to count down. "6, 5, 4" We looked up at the ceiling and realized that there was a huge plastic tarp above us holding confetti and balloons. "3, 2" Faye striated up and we both cried "1!" All the sudden the tarp was released and tons and tons of confetti and balloons were dumped on us. "Happy New Year! 2072!" Faye shrieked in excitement as confetti fell down her dress and covered her hair. I felt several balloons bounce off my fluffy hair making it stand up. Faye started to laugh as she pointed at my hair. I looked at her and pulled out a few pieces of confetti from her hair to show I wasn't the only one who looked like an idiot. She smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips passionately. She moved back and smiled leading me out of the restaurant pulling my jacket softly.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot and walked to my apartment. I unlocked the door and found Zao asleep on the couch with lil Spike lying on his stomach on the other end of the couch. There were two half melted bowls of ice cream on the coffee table with spoons in them. There also were noisemakers and party hats on the floor and table. Faye looked at them asleep and smiled. "I guess I'll wake them up and take Zao home and you can put lil Spike ta bed." I said walking towards the couch but Faye stopped me, "I'll put Spike ta bed." She said winking and untying my bow tie slowly. I looked at her and blinked a few times. "Are ya sure?" I whispered. "Happy new years Mr. Spiegel." She whispered pulling me into my bedroom and pushing me against the back of the door kissing me eagerly as I felt my hands move to caress her soft face. She smiled in the kiss as she backed away pulling me towards my bed. I could feel my brain beginning to cloud but I wasn't sure if it was passion or sleep. Faye laid down on the mattress and pulled me on her kissing down my neck as my brain became more clouded. She started to un do my shirt as I looked around the room and things became black and blurred. 'Shit I'm drunk.'....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN: Okee I hope ya'll liked it *ahhhh I used the evil word oh nooo so so so sorry*! Tune in next time for the 20th chapter *When Wedding Bells Ring* teehee! ^_^ ya betta look out for it ¬_¬ eh eh eh! 


	20. When Wedding Bells Ring

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: ok this chapter will have lil parts of different songs. I don't own the songs or characters. Yo sorry if it's kinda short and they don't have a honey moon cause of Lil Spike.  
  
*When Wedding Bells Ring*  
  
*One Month Since Engagement, January 30 2072*  
  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready. - Eminem-Lose Yourself  
  
I stand in a small room with walls covered in child like depictions of bible verses. My palms are sweaty as I reach in my pocket and feel the cold metal ring that lay in it. I try to even out my breath as Zao walks over to me. It's as if someone has turned off the volume, the only thing I can hear is the irregular beating of my heart. He straits my tie as I give him the ring. He smiles and puts it quickly in his pocket. The sunlight is just barely bleeding through the thick snow filled clouds. I see Zao's mouth moving telling me to follow him to the alter but I feel if I move my legs my knees will turn to jelly. I can't move. Zao slaps me on the back and I stumble forward not falling. He opens the small wooden door as I walk out of it keeping my clam and cool façade in place of the strange fears I have that are seething under it. 'Why am I so afraid.I love her.' I clenched and unclenched my hands that where stuffed in my pants pockets. I looked at the floor as I walked to the chapel. 'St. Mary's.we meet again.' I thought as a grin flashed over my lips for a brief moment. Two men in suites opened the doors to the chapel as I looked up at the oh so familiar alter. I saw someone standing at it dressed in white robes. I walked quickly down the red carpet leading to him. Several people looked at me as I walked. The chapel was full of men and woman of all different ages.  
  
When I got to the alter I saw lil Spike standing next to an old man. "Nice to see you again Mr. Spiegel." The old man said smiling. I looked at him he seemed familiar. "Zang?" I asked as he smiled. "You remembered!" He shook my hand as lil Spike pulled on my pant leg. "Daddy, who's he?" He whispered as I squatted down to be on his level. "This is an old friend of daddy's since before you where born. He's gonna marry mom and I so we can take care of you forever." I told him tickling his stomach as he giggled. I could feel some of my fears slip as I watched my son, my own flesh and blood, flesh and blood that was mixed with that of the woman I loved, giggle so innocently not knowing that we should have been married before he was conceived. The slipped knowing I was surrounded by friends that were helping me encouraging me every step of the way. Yet everything I heard sounded like it was being said miles away from me. It was as if my ears couldn't work properly. Zao was standing next to me with a heavy hand on my shoulder as he smiled at me. A few women in light blue simple gowns stood across from me and Zao and lil Spike. I saw them whispering but I couldn't hear a word, but they seemed happy. Everything was ready, now all I need is my bride.  
  
Walking down the aisle, staring straight at you-Nickelback- Where Do I Hide (hey I've used this one in the other wedding!)  
  
Then I saw her, the most beautiful creature that has ever blessed this planet with its very existence. She was draped in white fabric from head to toe. Her dress was folded and layered around her waist and was loosely fitted around her legs so it held tight to her form but at the bottom it billowed out beautifully with layers and more folds. Around her neck was a see through collar that's material when down to the low cut normal fabric neckline. The sleeves were full lengths and opened up around her wrists in a bell style cuff. Her hair was up in a lose bun with several strands falling purposely in her face. She was looking straight at me through her white vale that was clipped into her hair and went past her shoulders. The music started playing but all I could hear was the accelerated beating of my heart against my rib cage. Seeing her walking towards me sent so many strange feelings through my body that I didn't know which ones to feel. Fear, panic, dread, happiness, responsibility, and finally love. That, that was the one I knew I must listen to in my heart, love. She was getting closer with every step of her spindly white stiletto heel. She was holding a small bouquet of white and red roses in her hands. Her arm was wrapped around one that belonged to her father who was smiling strangely. He looked as if he was about to cry but yet he smiled, it made me nervous. He let her go as she stepped up the stairs to the alter and turned gracefully towards me with her eyes closed. Lil Spike was standing next to me clutching my pant leg pulling slightly but I couldn't take my eyes of my wife to be. She opened her eyes slowly as I lifted her soft white vale from covering her face. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the soft light from the sun peering in from the blue stained windows. I took a deep breath as Zang started his long speech.  
  
Whenever something's goin good it's always goin way to fast-Offensive Old Lady-Morp (yeah a band at my school that kicks ass! Rock on!)  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Those words were some of the first to ring through my head since I had watched Faye walk down the alter wearing her beautiful white dress that made her look like an angel. I took Faye's hands in mine as I kissed her gently on the lips as she smiled into the kiss. I took my lips from hers as I a wrapped my arm around her small waist and we turned to the chapel. We smiled as everyone stood up and started clapping. All those feelings disappeared looking at Faye so happy and so free. She looked at me as we stepped down the stairs and off the alter. We walked down the red carpet as everyone followed us out the church. Faye was hugging my arm tightly as the cold January air touched her soft pale skin. I took of my tuxedo jacket and put it on her shoulders as Lil Spike ran up to us and took Faye's free hand in his and started walking with us. The snow started falling in a light drifted as I buckled lil Spike in the back seat of the Mustang. I closed the car door softly and turned to Mrs. Spiegel. She was smiling but shivering in the cold. "Mr. Spiegel shall we go to our reception?" She asked smiling innocently as I opened the door for her to get in. "I believe we should Mrs. Spiegel." I said with a chaste kiss.  
  
*Reception Party, Red Dragon Syndicate*  
  
Rock my world, drag me out on the floor, dance with me 'til I can't dance anymore.  
  
One-step, two-step, get in a line: I gotta find a way to make you mine.- Rock My World (Little Country Girl)-Brooks And Dunn  
  
When we got to the reception there were streamers of white and pink lacing the high walls. There were towers of glass champagne funnels stacked to the ceiling filled to the brim with the sparkling bubbling alcohol. There was a dance floor made of wood that took up almost the entire room. Faye pulled me onto it almost as soon as we had walked in to the room. We had a lavish dinner and then we danced till Faye was tired. She had taken off her shoes and given them to her maid of honor, Edward. She was now teaching Lil Spike to do the twist as I watched them twist around. The fast jazzy music spun in the background as the dim lights swung around in circles to the beat of the music. I could feel the floor bumping with every pulsating beat. I walked over to Faye and grabbed her hips as she stopped twisting. I bent down to Lil Spike, "My I cut in good sir?" I asked smiling as he giggled and nodded his head. "Duh daddy." He told me in his childish voice as I ruffled his hair and stood up. Lil Spike stood back as Miss Edward picked him up and held him in her arms patting his head with her lace gloved hands. I looked in to Faye's beautiful eyes as that same feeling I had first felt so many years ago came back, it sent a warm feeling through my whole body as I started to move in time with the music. I had my hands pressed tightly against the small of her back as she swayed her hips in time to the music following my lead. Her pelvis was pressed against mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to move her head back and forth as the music changed from the twist to something a little bit more modern, rap. I felt the harsh rhythm of the rabid beast that was hip-hops soul tear through me as I started to grind my pelvis against Faye's. The music pounded in my ears as the champagne coursed through my body and the adrenaline pumped through out my body as the music took over every one of my senses. I let it take over my whole being just for those five minutes and thirty-one seconds of pure ecstasy.  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go-Lose Yourself- Eminem  
  
At the last beat I snapped out of my trance, as did Faye. It was as if we had released all the tension that had been building up all day. By the time the song had ended Faye was ready to leave. She was breathing heavily as I loosened my firm grip around her waist. We walked over to where Miss Edward was standing holding Lil Spike. "Thank you Ed." Faye said taking deep breaths as she took Lil Spike. "Here." I offered taking Lil Spike from her as she hugged Ed quickly. We turned and left as if we had never been there, Faye's white dress disappearing into the dark parking lot exit along with my black tuxedo.  
  
*4127 Snowfall Drive, Mars*  
  
"Spike where are we?" Faye asked looking out the windows of the Mustang at the strange neighborhood we were driving through. "Home." I whispered pulling into the driveway of a huge house decorated with tons of tiny twinkling lights strung across a large balcony on the second floor of the old Victorian house. Faye's eyes widened as she looked at the house. "What?" she asked looking at me as I parked the car. "Home." I said again opening my car door and getting out. Faye almost bolted out of car. She first got Lil Spike out and then she stood in front of the house staring at it in total aww. Lil Spike was asleep but all the commotion had woken him up and now Faye put him down. "This is home now." I told them as we walked up the paved pathway to the large wooden front door. I took out a key that had a red ribbon wrapped around it and handed it to Faye and told her to unlock the door. She did and almost stepped in. "FAYE STOP!" I yelled as Lil Spike ran in. She stopped and turned her confused head towards me. "Yeah?" "I have to carry you across the threshold!" I told her sweeping her off her feet as her dress poofed up around her legs as I held her knees. Her hair was now down and her bangs covered her eyes as I stepped into the house. "Welcome to your new home Mrs. Spiegel."...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: Well there the wedding was! Yeah okees well tune in next time for what I think shall be called: History Repeating. That'll be chapter 21! EEEEEEEEEK! Okay well now I have to go to bed now. I hope ya liked it! 


	21. History Repeating

A Gangsta's A Gangsta AN: I don't own anything but a new printer/scanner from "Santa" *wink wink* Hehe ok well here is chapter 21! OMG this is like the second to last chapter nooo I can't do it I love this fic and, and I don't know if I can bring myself to finish it! But I must so I'm gonna stop complaining and start writing! She said I'm better off dead-New Found Glory Better off dead. Thank you Ashley for tellin' me about the song! // //-Song Lyrics *History Repeating*  
  
They would have killed them both, Faye and lil Spike. I would never tell Faye what happened that night. The horrid things I endured just to see her face once again. She told me before she believed herself to be the cause of all my pain, in some respects she was right, but I would die a thousand times just to know her name, just to see her eyes look in mine, just to be close to her, just to love her. I did it to save them.I let them do this to me to save them. I did it to save my love, Faye. I did it to save my only begotten son.  
  
//The word is about, there's something evolving,  
  
whatever may come, the world keeps revolving  
  
They say the next big thing is here,  
  
that the revolution's near,  
  
but to me it seems quite clear  
  
that it's all just a little bit of history repeating//  
  
I felt the icy cold sting of the pouring ran hit against the bear skin on the back of my neck as I stumbled down the side walk. I felt the bitter coarse red brick run under my fingers as I used the wall to keep myself from falling. My head lulled up and down with every step I took. My left arm hug lifeless against my side, I could feel the blood pouring out of the wound just below my shoulder. It poured down my sleeve and I felt it pool in the palm of my hand before slowly dripping off my fingertips and hitting the ground. The crimson blood fell into puddles turning their clear color to a light rusted one. I could feel every mussel ache as I walked down the hard cement sidewalk covered in rain. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as I turned down a brightly lit neighborhood sidewalk. I stumbled half way down the block and stopped turning to my right. I looked up to see thousands of twinkling lights decorating an old Victorian house that was mine, my house, the house that I shared with my Faye and our child. I could only see half of reality. The other half was a mask of blood. I trudged determinately up to the large wooden door, I would see her face again if it was the last thing I did.  
  
//The newspapers shout a new style is growing,  
  
but it don't know if it's coming or going,  
  
there is fashion, there is fad  
  
some is good, some is bad  
  
and the joke is rather sad,  
  
that its all just a little bit of history repeating//  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Daddy." I had been afraid of the dark since I could remember, that was the night the darkness became my greatest friend. In the dark no one can see you cry, not a single crystalline tear. No one can sense the pain and agony in your heart. No one can know if you just lost everything you had. The darkness embraced me as I clung to my dieing fathers body. I could feel the life leaving him as I cried his name over and over again. It was my name to, one of the only things he had given me to remember him by. That and his coat, his blood stained, horrid memory filled trench coat he gave me. I held it as tight as I could, believing in my five year old mind that if I held on to that he would live. I inhaled his cologne as I lifted my tear stricken face from his damp hair. I was alone.I was alone till someone walked into my life and changed it forever.  
  
"Spike."  
  
//.. and I've seen it before  
  
.. and I'll see it again  
  
.. yes I've seen it before  
  
.. just little bits of history repeating//  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I stood before of my front door a wreck, physically and mentally. I had done it once again. My job was once again true to its deadly word. My fathers old and blood stained coat clung to me as the rain poured down on me, biting my skin with each droplet. I couldn't see through my left eye, I couldn't even blink, was there even an eye still there? I felt the cold unmistakable bite of bullet on my skin just below my shoulder where blood was leaking. Though I hadn't been slashed like my father had, the scar on my abdomen burned like it had been freshly cut. Like in a dream I felt my arm rise up on it's own accord and hit the doorbell. I heard the sweet chime as the door swung open quickly. "Spike!" I heard her heavenly voice call to me as I suddenly felt my knees grow weak; before I fell Faye had pulled me inside. I felt her drag my limp body over to a soft couch that had been in my apartment before.  
  
"Oh god Spike what happened to you?!?!" Faye asked softly stroking my face trying to wipe away the warm blood. In her voice I found comfort, a comfort only she could give me. She held me close to her as I lifted my right working hand to run my fingers through her hair once again, feel the violet beauty. "Faye I-I-I- just want to tell you I love you.forever." I whispered in her ear. Her face was pressed tight against my neck. I felt the tears running down her cheeks, they were warm and full of sorrow. The tears she only shed for me, those were my tears. She moved her head up from neck and looked in my eyes. Her eyes were so pained, so sad, it hurt me to know I was causing the woman I loved so much pain. She moved in close to me and brushed her crimson red lips against mine in a sweet pure kiss. The innocence that was in that kiss was enough to make up for all the people I had killed in my life. It made up for all the lies I told, all the times I hurt someone, all the times I hurt her. She cradled my head in her arms before calling for lil Spike.  
  
//Some people don't dance, if they don't know who's singing,  
  
why ask your head, it's your hips that are swinging  
  
life's for us to enjoy  
  
woman, man, girl and boy,  
  
feel the pain, feel the joy  
  
aside set the little bits of history repeating//  
  
"Honey we need to take daddy to the hospital come down here now!" I heard the urgent tone in her voice as it cracked. "Faye it's ok I know I'll make it." I told her trying to calm her nerves. 'I'll do my best to Faye. Just for you and our son.' She looked down at me holding my face in her slender hands. "You better." She told me trying to smile but a tear slowly fell from her cheek and hit mine. I heard lil Spike running down the stairs and walk over to where his mom and dad where. "Daddy?" he asked me touching my head. "What's the matter with daddy, mommy?" He asked in such and innocent voice I knew he must have been sent from heaven. "Daddy got hurt honey and we need to take him to the hospital. So go get in the car and mommy and daddy will be right there Okee?" Faye told him as he nodded, before her ran off to the garage I grabbed his arm. "Spike will you give daddy a hug, please?" I asked him as he smiled at me. He was so full of purity; he didn't know what was going on. He gave me a quick warm hug. "I love ya son." I whispered in his ear as he stepped back giggling. "Luv ya too dada!" he cried running off to the car. Faye helped me off the sofa and into the car. "Spike I'll love you till the day I die." She whispered in my ear as her hot breath tickled my neck. I sat next to her in the car as everything started spinning. The half world turned upside down as flashing lights blared in my eye. I heard a fading voice in the background. "Spike hold on."  
  
//.. just little bits of history repeating//  
  
This was all just history repeating its vicious cycle that it held on my family we live, we love, and then we die.  
  
//.. and I've seen it before//  
  
I've seen it happen before, my father lived, he loved my mother, and in my arms he died.  
  
//.. and I'll see it again//  
  
I see it happening to me now.again  
  
//.. yes I've seen it before//  
  
But I'll tell you one more time.  
  
//.. just little bits of history repeating//  
  
To my family it's all just a little bit of history repeating.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: ooooo I hope ya'll liked it and I'm sorry if you don't please tell me what you think!!! Next and final chapter: Only Begotten Son. 


	22. Only Begotten Son

A Gangsta's A Gangsta  
  
AN: NOOOOOOOOO! The time has come to talk of many things, wait wrong story. It'll still be in Spike's POV but not that stupid up in heaven shit just him finishin' his life story. So this chapter will be like third person but the third person will refer to the people like in Faye's case "My wife" and "my son" for lil Spike, then it'll change to lil Spike's POV. After reading this read Emotionless to fine further musings of lil Spike on his father's death. So the end has come.well maybe.you tell me. //song lyrics//  
  
*Only Begotten Son*  
  
  
  
//He that believeth not  
  
Is condemned already  
  
Only because  
  
He has not believed  
  
In the man and the only begotten son  
  
My Lord//  
  
  
  
I sacrificed myself to save my only begotten son.I remember what Faye once told me. "Love is pain they say. Pain is hurt. Hurt is death. Death is the end of love and life."  
  
She stood there alone, in the bustling halls of the hospital in a trance. "I've done it again.." Zao had come the minute he heard. He told her what happened, but only enough for her to know she was the reason he died, she and my son. I wanted to call out to her and tell her I did it cause I loved her and that she shouldn't hate herself.but I was already dead. She stood there not seeing, not hearing, in a world of her own hate and love. Her world had come crashing down on her.  
  
  
  
//For he so feared the word  
  
He left his only begotten son  
  
To shed his blood  
  
Show that pain is love  
  
But I wont cry  
  
Cause I live to die  
  
Wit my mind on my money  
  
And my guns in the sky//  
  
  
  
'Faye..'  
  
"Mama? What's the matta wit dada?" A sweet innocent childish voice broke her world, bringing her back to realize he was the only thing she had left. "Spike honey Daddy was.." She paused not finding the words to tell him. Not finding the words true. "Daddy was.hurt real bad..and.." She bit her lower lip as a tear ran down her cheek. She was kneeling down to look into his miss-matched eyes. He was smiling, not having a clue he had lost something every little boy needs. She lost her words and pulled him into a comforting hug. "Mama?" Spike asked confused by his mother's actions. "Honey daddy isn't gonna come home with us.." Spike pulled away from his mother confused still. "Why?" He asked her not smiling any more. "Cause..he's dead honey.." Faye spoke those words that she now found; they hit her just as hard as they hit Spike. She broke down right there. The only one to comfort her was her son, my son. She had decided to not tell Spike why his father died; she knew if she did he would hate himself. She never thought that hate would still come to burn deep inside Spike, but it would not burn for himself but for me, his father.  
  
All she had left in this world was our only begotten son. She kneeled there holding him in her arms until Zao came and told that I was legally dead. I died, but not in vain, I died for a reason. I told her before I would die for her and I have. Zao walked her out of the hospital and drove her home. She sat in the back holding lil Spike in her arms as he stared out the window. The car was silent with mourning. What was that little boy thinking off? Before when he didn't have a father he never spoke. What would happen now?  
  
  
  
//For he so feared the word  
  
He left his only begotten son  
  
To shed his blood  
  
Show that pain is love  
  
But I wont cry  
  
Cause I live to die  
  
Wit my mind on my money  
  
And my guns in the sky//  
  
  
  
'Lil Spike..'  
  
  
  
*20 Years Later-2093, The day before "Emotionless" lil Spike's POV*  
  
  
  
I walked quickly through the halls of the busy building. Thousands of people working all around me as I walked. All waiting for the day their number came up. I wanted to be one of them, just like my dada. My mother had tried to stop me but nothing can keep me from my destiny.  
  
  
  
//Yeah,  
  
Why would you leave somethin' you love here to die//  
  
  
  
I walked up the tiled stairs; the echo rebounded off the walls filling my ears. 'Why did ya leave me dad?' I looked around at the rooms that my father had once ruled over. All the lives he had controlled.  
  
  
  
//In the cold  
  
And it grows  
  
Like a concrete rose  
  
Beautiful ain't I?  
  
Till I withered and died//  
  
  
  
He controlled them till that night he died like every other man in the world. Mortal as the next. I won't be weak like him; I'll make it on my own no one will kill me.  
  
  
  
//In them same streets you left me in  
  
Screamin' Lord let me in//  
  
  
  
I'm walking the same halls he did. The same halls he left me for, 'is that why you left? Your job?' I'm doing this because it's my destiny, I'll be better then you ever were!  
  
  
  
//I don't know where to begin  
  
Since I lost yo love  
  
But then again your love  
  
Was strictly for the drugs//  
  
  
  
'Did you ever love me? Did you ever love mom? Or did you love your job more?' I saw the huge wooden doors my mother had told me once belonged to my father's office.  
  
  
  
//I don't know whether to hug  
  
Or to fill you with slugs  
  
Fuckin' them whores  
  
Instead of claiming what's rightfully yours//  
  
  
  
I'm here to claim what is mine by birth! My father's position. 'Some of me wanted to be like you dad. But the other part of me never wants to hear your name again. But I hear it every time my mother cries, every time she sleeps she cries for you. I hear it every time someone says my name. I will hear it for the rest of my life; I'm just the son of a legend. I want to be my own legend. I don't want to be in the shadow of a man I hate and love.'  
  
  
  
//Pierced a hole in my heart from all the pain you caused  
  
With no direction you left your first born lost//  
  
  
  
'You left your only begotten son.' I stepped closer to the door as people stared at me. I heard my name whispered, or did they just think I was my father.  
  
  
  
//Give or take a few  
  
Cause my hate for you  
  
Grew, over the years//  
  
  
  
All those years you were gone just made me hate you more. Made my pain burn deeper inside me.  
  
  
  
//Through blood, sweat, and tears  
  
I wanted to be just like you//  
  
  
  
I wanted to be just like you dad. Like every little boy I wanted to be just like my daddy. I have your blood inside me. Tears I've shed for you. Sweat that's poured from my brow trying to be you.  
  
  
  
//My father figure, now I want to fight you  
  
You bitch, left me 'lone//  
  
  
  
But you left my mother and me, why, why dad?  
  
  
  
//And parts of me never out grown  
  
The fact that you left home//  
  
  
  
Some of me still hates you, most of me hates you.  
  
  
  
//But moms was so strong//  
  
  
  
Mom was strong and she didn't give into hate. But she is not strong enough to stop the silent tears I know she sheds at night.  
  
  
  
//Don't let them get you fed  
  
This world is yours she said//  
  
  
  
She tried to keep me from coming here. I stood before the doors to his office.  
  
  
  
//Now nothin is stoppin' me but two to the head  
  
In life there's more to come when it's all said and done  
  
You lost one love, your only begotten son//  
  
  
  
There is nothing stopping me from this, you've lost your only begotten son dad. You've lost me just like I know you lost your father. You've lost me to the Red Dragon's  
  
  
  
//For he so feared the word  
  
He left his only begotten son  
  
To shed his blood  
  
Show that pain is love  
  
But I wont cry  
  
Cause I live to die  
  
Wit my mind on my money  
  
And my guns in the sky//  
  
  
  
I'll die just like you dad. I'm only here to live and die. That's all life is to me. I have your blood father. You're gangsta blood flowing through my veins. You hated that blood; But I, I will use your blood to become the thing you never did. I will be a true syndicate leader!  
  
  
  
//Broke wit nothin to live for  
  
And damn ready to die young//  
  
  
  
I grasped the doorknob and turned it. The hinges squeaked as I walked into the dimly lit office.  
  
  
  
//I'm the shadow behind the gun  
  
Look at what I've become//  
  
  
  
'Look what you did to me father. The soulless monster you've created by dieing with out telling me why!'  
  
  
  
//The fear of many  
  
The floss of most bitches  
  
The love that runs deepest  
  
In the hearts of street  
  
Raised in the ghetto  
  
By the ghetto//  
  
  
  
I looked around at the office my father had once used 20 years ago.  
  
  
  
//Was taught young to pop the metal  
  
That's how shit get settled  
  
Learn to cook up the coke  
  
Never leave home without toast  
  
Learn to fly my bitches with birds, in first not coach  
  
Never trust ya, from a toddler to hustla  
  
I was trained as a youngsta, to cock back and slug ya//  
  
  
  
When I was young my mother told me never to be like you, but I can't deny something that is inside me. I have to be true to my blood, my father's blood.  
  
  
  
//Love me or hate me, ya only son  
  
Let me live or kill me, the chosen one//  
  
  
  
'Your only son.'  
  
  
  
//Ja, under the gun, gotta kill 'em fo' sho'  
  
If you want it you gonna get more then you askin' for  
  
Life's got more to come, but when it's all said and done  
  
You lost one love, tour only begotten son//  
  
  
  
'your only begotten son will be just like you, just like you to prove you were nothing.' I hated him.  
  
  
  
//For he so feared the word  
  
He left his only begotten son  
  
To shed his blood  
  
Show that pain is love  
  
But I wont cry  
  
Cause I live to die  
  
Wit my mind on my money  
  
And my guns in the sky//  
  
  
  
I will die a gangsta.like you, but I will be better then you ever were!  
  
  
  
//I wanted to be forever yours  
  
Look it now we're nothin more than two lost souls  
  
Lookin to meet at the crossroads  
  
I burn the hydro, lay back with my eyes closed  
  
In deep thought like Brittany is somethin I'd die for  
  
How the fuck do you sleep at night?  
  
Knowin' you wronged the only thing you ever did right//  
  
  
  
I was the only thing you did right in this world, and you've wronged me! So I will wrong your memory. Make them forget you and only think of me, of my glory, of my fame, of my blood.  
  
  
  
//Despite the loss I stretch the length of a short  
  
Now I got a new father whose name is New York//  
  
  
  
I walked up to the large ebony desk where the old man sat. I slammed my hands on the desk making him jump.  
  
//Runnin' wild in the streets  
  
With heat, we don't talk  
  
Cause when its cold you basically live life in dark  
  
But light will shine from the heavens and bless one  
  
Ja Rule; love, your only begotten son//  
  
  
  
"Zao." I searched his old eyes. I will shine brighter then my father ever did. My star will burn bright. I will be better then him! "Spike Spiegel." The man croaked looking at me with mixed emotions. I kept my face blank, emotionless, like always. Emotions just got in the way. I looked at the old man and spoke those last words of an innocent man committing himself to a life of hell..  
  
  
  
//For he so feared the word  
  
He left his only begotten son  
  
To shed his blood  
  
Show that pain is love  
  
But I wont cry  
  
Cause I live to die  
  
Wit my mind on my money  
  
And my guns in the sky//  
  
  
  
"I want my father's job Zao."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
AN: Okee it's done..noooooooooo.okee well tell me what ya'll think of the end. Tell me if you want a sequel, it'd be called "Son Of A Legend." Also in like a few months or so I'll be done with phase 8 of editing and I'll repost and it'll be bigger and better then EVER! AHAHAHAHA Please review.  
  
PS: I know the whole philosophy of Cowboy Bebop is that fate doesn't exist but this fic has a philosophy all it's own, it might be very angst but it is a true philosophy not a bohemian idealistic child's fantasy but cold harsh reality, we are all doomed to repeat our fathers mistakes, we just perpetuate the ongoing errors, we are all doomed to repeat history. "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." Don't forget this fic.and don't forget the past. 


End file.
